PokemonEclipse
by AnimeandMangaLover16
Summary: Eifie and Blacky were the best of friends and no pokemon could break their friendship, but what will happen to Blacky when am Eclipse comes? Will Eifie be the one to break their friendship? EIFIExBLACKY
1. Miracle

**AHHH! This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. If there are any mistakes, please message me. I will try to fix it as soon as possible. At the beginning there will be two eevees that will eventually evolve later in the story. Enjoy and thank you! ^_^**

**EDIT-2/ This was on my mind and bugging me, so I edited it! Enjoy the new EDITED chappie! ^-^;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**~.~.~**

Sun and Moon-Eclipse

**Chapter 1- Miracle**

**Eevee 1's POV**

"Hey! You!" I look back to see two big mightyena with huge grins on their faces.

"Um. What do you want?" I simply reply.

"What's that in your hands?" said the bigger mightyena.

I turn away knowing they would want it but those fools don't know the true purpose of what I have in my hands. A sunstone. I hear them growl as I begin to walk away.

"What are you doing?" the small mightyena said.

"Walking away," I replied with no sign of fright.

I hear them laugh as I walk faster. Soon enough, I begin running. Once they stopped laughing, they chased after me. I knew my small little eevee paws won't be able to outrun those fierce mightyena, but I do have a chance of escaping. It's do or die in my situation, and looks like there won't be any miracles to save me.

**Eevee 2's POV**

I yawn as I stretch my furry little paws. I walk over to an oran berry bush, where I usually get a snack. I stop when I hear screaming.

"Help! Help me! Please…"

That sounded like an eevee crying for help! I run over to where the noise was coming from behind the bushes and I spot a little eevee about the same age as me. There was something in her mouth while she was running. A sunstone. These days, those are rare! How did she manage to get one? Anyway, behind her were two mightyena. I bet they were probably after the sunstone.

I bet I could be a hero! Just jump in, and save the day! And so, I did just that. Except for the "saving the day" part.

Once I jumped in, there was a loud boom. "Ow…." I cried. Seems like the mightyena tripped over me. They started to get up and growl. They seemed a bit mad. The little eevee seemed out of sight. At least she was safe. Now all I have to do is get out of this situation here.

"Grr! Nobody trips me! Dark pulse!" the mightyena shouted out, with a black pulse coming towards me.

"NO!" I cried out, closing my eyes, wishing it to go away. And it did! But when I looked around, I saw the eevee from earlier.

"You are really weak, but thank you for saving me," she said. Her voice was kind, but had a touch of evil to it. She was definitely my type.

Wait. She called me _weak_? Before I knew it, a vein popped out of my head and I suddenly screamed, "Who are you calling _weak_? I am not weak at all! I'm extremely tough and I hope to be the greatest pokemon in the world!" A few seconds later, she starts to giggle, then laugh. I smile. She smiles back.

"Looks like we got a joker here, eh?" I turn around. The two mightyena were grinning, thinking they have won when they haven't.

The little eevee just sighed. "Shut up mightyena, I bet you could do a lot worse." Ouch. She is so my type. I smirk as she looks at me getting ready to battle. I shake my head yes.

I watch her go first as she summons up a shadow ball. It was such a strong orb of power, that when she released it, the leaves were flying. I cry in awe as the mightyena go flying upwards and plummet to the ground. I hold up a sign with the number ten on it. She giggled. Now it was my turn for her to go in awe.

I started to concentrate all my power into one so that my next move would be extremely powerful. And when I released that power, it was so powerful; a couple of trees fell down! Sorry bird pokemon! The eevee gasped. She then smiled and summoned up a beam of light. It was darker than my beam that I had released, but the two beams combined into a combination of two bright beams and blasted the two mightyena.

The mightyena fell onto the ground, unconscious. "They won't be attacking you anymore, right?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head yes.

"I truly thank you for saving me and giving me a fun battle. But I must leave, so bye…" she began to walk away, but my heart cried no, so I ran towards her to stop her, but that resulted into a fall. I seemed to have fallen on top of her, so I blushed lightly, so she wouldn't notice. However for her, she looked at me with those eyes. Those sweet, gentle, eyes filled with darkness stared into mine and that went on for a while.

There was silence until she broke it. "Why… are you doing this?.." I couldn't reply. I got off of her and sat down.

"It's just that… you are like the miracle that has been given to me. You know what I mean?" She gasped in shock and her face turned red as I walked over to her. "We haven't greeted each other yet, right?" She shook her head. She probably meant yes. And then she took a deep breath in then out.

**Eevee 1's POV**

I was his miracle? That might be true, since our meeting got him a new attack. But why did my face turn red? I have so many questions to ask. "Well, I'm Eifie and I'm ten years old." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm ten too!" I smile back. "Oh and my name is Blacky." Blacky… That sounds like a nice name. I smile.

"So, can we be friends?"

I thought about it. A friend… An eevee with a kind heart… "I don't see why not," I respond while looking away, trying to cover up my blushing face.

"YAY!" I turn around looking at the immature eevee and start to laugh. He is the only pokemon so far to hear me laugh. And I don't regret that.

It's all because he said I was his _**miracle**_.

**~.~.~.~**

**AU: Soo, did anybody like it? This is my first chapter I've written on fanfiction EVER, so I give all readers celebration cake! *Gives out cake* Heehee. I love Eifie and Blacky, so I was inspired to write this! It seems to me that I like writing in Blacky's POV more, so GO UMBREON! Hahaha! Please review so I can type moreeee! Next chapter will be called ****Sun****. Thank you readers!**

**EDIT2/ Not much of a change, but yea, I think its fixed. XD**

**Hope ya guys enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. Sun

**AU: Hi again! I only got 1 review? WAH! No one wants to celebrate my first chapter ever? T-T I promise I will do better! . For now, I will tell you that reviewer! That person is iR4WR! I thank you, and this chapter I dedicate to you! ^^ And I thank my friend for reading this and giving me suggestions! (She doesn't have a fanfiction, but I still sent it to her anyway ;P) Well, I suggest listening to "My Boyfriend is a Crybaby" by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len at the beginning. It really gives this fanfic the mood. :D So anyway, I'll be quiet and let you read chapter 2! Sun!**

**EDIT2/ I'm just too bored, so I'll just edit! ^^ I just realized how long this is, though. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! ;)**

* * *

**Sun And Moon-Eclipse**

**Chapter 2-Sun**

**Eifie's POV**

I walk towards the eevee I became friends with a month ago and then he turns around and smiles at me. I look at the sunset that we were looking at on a small cliff. The blazing color of the sun is a nice sight, but usually not this bright. It's unusual as the sun starts going down. But what I really enjoy is sitting next to my friend who happens to be looking at me now. Wait, what? I look at him with a curious face and he just looked away. What is wrong with him? And that's when I decided to break the silence

"What's wrong?" I curiously wondered. He looks down at his little paws as I say it again. "Um, what's the matter?"

He sighs and simply replies, "Nothing."

I knew that the "nothing" is something and I knew I had to do something about it. I place my paw on his paws. He slightly flinches, but I refuse to let go. "Please... Tell me whats wrong."

He begins shaking with tears flowing from his eyes. And as soon as the tear fell, I knew something devastating happened. I took a deep breath.

"You can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret. And at the end of that sentence, I winked.

He put on a small smile and took a deep breath. "Eifie... I know this might be hurtful, but promise me you won't yell at me," he whispered.

I tilted my head slightly. What did he mean by _hurtful_? Was he going to hurt me? No, he wouldn't do that.

And so, I quickly replied, "Promise."

And again he sighed, looked at me, and mumbled, "Prepare for the most horrible news ever..." I couldn't hear what he said since he was looking up at the sun. "I have to say... That... I have to leave..."

I was shocked. Heartbroken. Destroyed. My friend leaving me? No. No way... "This must be a nightmare!" I cried, tears flowing down my face. He supported me all that he can by giving me a hug. I cried in his fur and got him soaked. Literally. I didn't want him to leave. I won't let him. But... I can't.. do that..

**Blacky's POV**

I looked at the poor girl. She didn't want me to leave. I knew it. And I didn't want to leave her. Yet fate always does this to me. But this time, it's the worst time ever. It didn't just hurt our relationship, but my heart. I loved her all I could. More than a friend, but I won't tell her that...yet.. She won't understand. She probably doesn't like me back. She cried a lot though, but that's because we have been great friends. Just then, I remembered something.

"Eifie, I still have two days here before I leave."

I could tell she was pumped because her eyes were twinkling like diamonds. Literally. She breathed in to say something; "Blacky, I promise you will have the best two days of your life, because I don't want to see you crying when you leave. I wanna see you smile! Okay?" I chuckled at that and smiled. I think she got the message.

I looked at the sky and saw it was getting late. "The best two days of my life? I can't wait. But it's getting late, we should get going." Eifie looked and saw that the sun was gone. She agreed with me and turned to leave. "Wait! Let me walk home with you!" She looked back at me and smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" She started running and I went to chase after her.

She was a crying eevee a couple minutes ago, and then she starts laughing with me as we run and chase each other into the dark forest. I saw her trip over a stick ahead of me, but I couldn't stop and suddenly slipped! We started laughing as we both got up.

"Let's not do that again," I said chuckling. Eifie laughed and we spotted her cave.

It was small but had two small rooms. Eifie walked over to the entrance and went in. I followed her in. I had great night vision so I could easily spot her brown fur. A warm light appeared and a small torchic scared the crap out of me. Eifie started cracking up and the torchic joined her.

"It's not that funny..." I mumbled. Eifie just smiled and introduced the torchic.

"Sorry about that, Blacky. This is my roommate Sunny. She is really good at popping out of no where and scaring other pokemon that come in with me." I sweatdropped.

"Yeah.. tell me that before I follow you." Sunny seemed to be a kind pokemon. She's just a little trickster.

"Sorry about that! Eifie never told me about having you walking her home!" Huh? This is confusing.

"Um. I don't think we've met yet."

Eifie had a worried look on her face. I was getting more and more confused every time they speak.

"Oh that's because Eifie speaks of you a lot. She's always like, 'Ah! I had so much fun with Blacky today!' She talks about you nonstop!" Eifie starts becoming a volcano red and steam starts coming out of her ears. A small blush appeared on my face and to get away from this situation, I quickly blurt out, "Oh! It's getting late! I have to go! Bye Eifie! And nice to meet you Sunny! See ya tomorrow!"

Eifie had a sad look on her face, but waved good bye. I don't know why, but I don't like saying good-bye to my friends. Especially Eifie. Saying good-bye makes me want to cry too, and I want to make what Eifie said come true. I will not leave Eifie with me crying. I should prepare for the "best two days" because hopefully, they will be.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

**Eifie's POV**

I grab my small rucksack filled with poke, a black and gold scarf, and my lucky sun stone. Do I have everything check? Let me see... Yep!

"What are you doing so early, Eifie?"

I turn around to see the little torchic just barely waking up. "Sunny, it's 9:30. I wouldn't call that early."

Sunny just sighs and goes back to sleep. "That's because you are a morning person..." she mumbles.

"Well, I'm off! Breakfast is on the table and I'll be back at around 8 PM! Bye Sunny!" I hear no reply but I think she heard me. I left the cave quietly and saw someone at the entrance. "Blacky! What are you doing here? I thought I would go to-" He grinned.

"I decided to come here instead. I'm a lot quicker than you are at getting ready, so I came here." I pout. Do I really take that long to get ready? No! I'm actually really quick! I start walking towards a meadow with many kinds of flowers and grass pokemon. Blacky starts following. "So, where are we going to first?" I run towards the meadow and somehow fell in a pit. The grass pokemon did exactly what I planned. "Eifie! Where did ya go?" I giggle. He will never find me here. "Come on, Eifie! Don't play around! Where are you?" Boom. He falls in a pit.

I start laughing as he fell for that easy to see prank. I dig my way towards him and spot his tan ears. I carefully walk my way towards him and pounce, like what a persian would do to a rattata. He flinched and started to run around in circles! I laugh so hard he stops to hear who is on his back.

"Eifie! What the heck? I was worried!"

I smile. "What were you so scared about? It was just me!" I look at him suspiciously as he sweatdrops.

"R-really? You do know I get scared easily!"

He was right. I laugh and use a move to bring us back up. I bring myself back up to ground level and drop Blacky.

"AHHHHH!" He screams.

I freeze him in place and that made him faint. I started cracking up so hard! Even the grass pokemon were watching and started to laugh. I bring him back up carefully and this time without dropping him. I gently let him down onto a small flower bed. He was still lying there. I must have really scared him 'cause when I poked him, _hard_, he was still lying there. He wasn't dead since he was still breathing on a calm rate. I try to pick him up, but I couldn't get him on my back. A group of bellosom help me get him onto my back by using a gentle leaf storm. Ugh, he was so heavy. I thank the bellosom and leave for the next destination, a shining lake.

**Blacky's POV**

I felt scared. Was I shaking? No, but I feel some kind of movement. I didn't feel like opening my eyes, but I kicked something hard.

"Ow! Looks like someone is finally awake." I reconized that voice. Eifie. I open my eyes to see the back of Eifie's **head**. Why am I viewing her head? I look around that everything was slightly lower than usual. Am I nuts or something? I looked down. Two sets of feet, with one moving and one stable. I just realized something. I'm on Eifie's back. Just then, millions of questions and thoughts flood my mind like, 'why are you on her back?' or 'her fur is soft...'

I asked her a question; "Why am I on your back for no particular reason?" She starts laughing and I wonder what's so funny.

"When I brought you back up, I dropped you for a quick scare, but that seemed a little too harsh," she replied, sweatdropping.

Now that I remember, I do recall having her **drop me** after she got up to the ground floor. I felt so ashamed of myself, being such a easily-scared pokemon. I have to get rid of that habit someday. But after remembering that, she used psychic, didn't she? She's a normal pokemon, right? She shouldn't be able to use psychic-type moves. I became curious and asked her that.

"Before... You literally **dropped** me, you used a psychic-type move, right? I thought you were a normal type." She stops and thinks about it and does seem to realize that she used psychic. Nobody can do that. Only our great ancestor mew. She walks on. "Did anybody teach you that?" She shakes her head. I think that's a "no". I think about it again. "Do you know how that happened?" She shakes her head once again and I start getting worried. Was she sick or diseased? No, she's healthy. She sighs and walks toward a shining blue lake. It was fairly large and clear. It was clean, so I have a feeling we will be swimming. Or something else Eifie had planned.

"I don't know how it happened, but it just happened. I didn't notice it up until now, though. A normal type learning psychic-type moves _is_ unusual. Let's just ignore it." But I couldn't and I was worried. She looks back at me and sighs.

I get down from her back and stretch my legs and paws. I see that Eifie is doing the same. "Jeez, you are heavy!" I chuckle. It wasn't my fault. I liked eating snacks. She pouts and starts backing up. Uh oh.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She grins. Oh no. **Oh no**.

She backs up all the way to a tree and starts running aiming straight for the lake. I wanted to run, but Eifie seemed to have took advantage of her psychic powers and froze me in place. I started moving on my own towards the lake, and when Eifie is right over the lake performing tricks, she then jumps in, creating a huge splash that went towards me. Oh arceus! Just save me now! Seems like bad luck was on my side as I got soaked in water. When Eifie got out, she laughed so hard. She then stops and lets go of me from my frozen state.

A vein pops out, and I had to yell, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" She felt bad and just jumped back in, just this time, she doesn't have a splash.

I got worried and tried to follow her, but a small group of mightyena stopped me in my tracks.

"Looks like we found him. And all alone too!" That voice.

"Yea, but the girl went in the water." Are they talking about Eifie?

"So the girl is the one with the sun stone?" Sun stone?

"Yes boss! But what should we do first?"

It's them! The ones who attacked Eifie when I first saw her! And they're talking about Eifie's sun stone! I growl at them and the boss just laughs.

"Boss, he's tough! He learned hyper beam and he's so small!" So that's what that beam was called?

"Lets get him."

The group starts walking towards me and I start backing up.

"Looks like someone is scared..." I use shadow ball on them. I wasn't going to be afraid now. One mightyena got wounded badly, and some of the mightyena back away.

"What are you doing? Get him!"

I start running towards the lake as they follow me and they were _fast_. They were literally on my tail. One mightyena steps in front of me and scratches me. I back away, but the mightyena who were chasing me used dark pulse and it hurt! I lay on the ground trying to get up, but I couldn't. Suddenly, when I finally got up, a mightyena thunder punched me and paralyzed me. I was stuck. Looks like I'm going to die here... But before that happens, I happen to have enough to scream out a sentence.

"Eifie! I'm sorry! For everything!" The mightyena come closer and closer to me and I squeeze my eyes shut. This is going to hurt.

"Hey boys! I'm right here! And with my precious little sun stone too!" That voice... I smile. I couldn't say anything because I was still laying down on the ground paralyzed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Please help me, Eifie...

**Eifie's POV**

Those mightyena are so gonna get their butts kicked, but before that, I spot a tan pokemon. My eyes widen. Blacky...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I scream, running towards him.

The mightyena know that I was going towards him, so they block me from seeing him. I still see him, his tan fur being blown by the wind. He's fallen to the ground, eyes closed, and he's not moving. He's... he's.. dead. No.. He can't be...

I growl an angry growl, and the mightyena started backing.

"Not that way, fools!" I yell. They start running away or just running back to their boss.

I run towards Blacky. He's stiff. My eyes widen in shock and anger that they hurt him so much. What's worse is that he's smiling too. He.. was happy to hear my voice.. then he.. he.. I turn around. The mightyena backed up due to my angry face.

"You... will never.. hurt him... EVER... again.. You hear me!" All the mightyena shook their heads yes but one. He was probably the boss.

"Someone's having a tempur tantrum," said the boss.

"Excuse me? Why wouldn't _anyone_ have a tamper tantrum if you **_killed_** their greatest and only friend!" I started to burn up, not only with anger, but with sadness too. I could feel the burning tears running down my cheek. "I... will **NEVER **forgive you!"

The big boss stepped forward. "Listen kid, he's not-" I shake my head no furiously.

"No buts or anything! You are _all_ going to pay!" I was weak, but nothing will stop me from saving him. And my courage created.. a light.

My body starts glowing white and it was brighter than ever. It was even more blinding than the sun. My power.. evolved.. What have I become? The mightyena start running away as my body began to take form of the newest power I earned. My sun stone pops out of my bag and floats to me. I smile. I take it with my paws and squeeze it. It crushed, but the pieces flew around me, and created a new me. I have become the sun pokemon. Espeon.

* * *

**AN: AHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Ahahha. I'm actually quite shocked on how this story has become all in one chapter! AHHH! I can't wait to type the next chapter! Don't you guys love the suspense? ;) Ahahah! I love this! I've always wanted write something like this. Hehe. So I have some questions for you,**

**1. Do you think Blacky is dead? **

**2. What do you think will happen after the "evolving stage"?**

**Those are my two questions! ^^ I still have some celebration cake left! ^^**

**Next chapter will be called: The Day That Seemed Longer Than Thought. It's a long chapter name, but it will be pretty short. ;) **

**Review and I will type more! :D For now, I'll just start on the next chapter and leave you in suspense. ;) Byeee! ^^**


	3. The Day That Seemed Longer Than Thought

**A.N.**

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have so much homework these days and too many squished in schedules. =.=! I'm not even in HIGH SCHOOL yet, so why are teachers giving us SO MUCH HOMEWORK? Now I see why authors take so long updating =.=. Wah. Time flies by WAY too quickly. D: This chapter will probably be shorter than the rest, blah blah blah. =.=**

**R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! **

* * *

**Sun and Moon-Eclipse**

**Chapter 3-The Day That Seemed longer Than Thought**

**Eifie's POV**

I felt so energized. Powerful. I can feel the power rushing into me every step I take. Everything of me changed. I was no longer the pokemon I was before. No longer the weak, fragile one. I will protect my friends, even if I have to give up my life.

I glance at the fallen Eevee behind me. "I will save you, Blacky, just wait," I whispered with a smile.

I turn back to see those monsters. They were frozen stiff as I slowly walked towards them with an evil grin. I turn to the leader. "Do you know what happens when someone hurts my friend?" No answer. "Huh, no answer? Alright, I'll answer for you!" I took a step back and broke out a hyper beam. "Sayonara, Mightyena!" I smirked. Once the leader is gone, no doubt that everyone else will step down, run away, or try to die. Obviously number 1 or 2.

I was right. The mightyena started to run away whimpering. 'Yeah, go to your mommies!' Heh. Mommies.

Now that the obstacle is out of the way, time to go through the path. I carefully walked over to Blacky. I widened my eyes in shock. He's... he's.. **alive**! I jumped up and down in happiness. I nearly shrieked!

"Ugh... Shut up alarm clock..." Blacky said as he gently slammed his paw on me. It hurt, barely, but I giggled. 'That's so Blacky,' I thought.

**Blacky's POV**

Did I just hear a giggling from my alarm clock? Wait what? I opened my eyes to see an Espeon. WAIT, WHAT! I went back a little, only having my head meet a tree. "Ow!" I said. Dang, that hurt! I heard a faint giggle. It came from the Espeon.

"What's so funny?" I said, frowning at the Espeon.

"Blacky, Blacky, Blacky," she said laughing lightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Who was this Espeon and why did it seem like she knew me? Was she trying to deceive me? Or even worse, kill me! Too many thoughts reached my mind, and I felt like exploding! "Wondering who I am, huh?" she giggled. It was like she just read my mind! 'Well, she's an Espeon, so who knows?' I thought. I slowly nodded my head. She sighed. For what reason?

"Don't you have a friend to be worrying about?" Then it hit me. Eifie. Where. Is. Eifie? "EIFIE! Where are you?" I look back and forth and see no sign of her anywhere. "She's fine," I hear the Espeon whisper. Phew! But wait! How did she know that?

"What did you do to her, you monster?" I yelled. She started tearing up and I sighed. I don't know how to calm crying girls. Oh great.

"I can't believe you don't realize where she is, you thick-headed idiot!" Then, it hit me. And literally. Her paw came in contact with my cheek and I managed to resist screaming, but it hurt. A lot. I really am a thick-headed idiot. She began crying.

"I'm so sorry... Eifie..." Realizing what I said, the Espeon's ears shot straight up. "Blacky... *sniffle* That... Scared me..." I gently wiped her silver tears off. "I didn't mean to. You scared me more," I said, gently touching my wounded cheek. She giggled lightly and smiled. "Aw, did wittle Blacky get a boo-boo?" She started laughing and a vein popped out of my head. "HEY! This was _your_ fault!" She stopped laughing and sweat-dropped. "Ehehehe... Sorry 'bout that!" she grinned. I glared at her and now it seems like a glaring contest.

"Ha! Your eyes twitched!" I laughed out, still glaring. "Gah! You win, Blacky. Next time, I'm so winning," she confessed. I stuck my tongue at her and we started laughing. Ah, I wish this day could last longer.

At last, silence came over us as we were laying down on the grass, watching the sunset. It was pretty late for a sunset, right? 'Hm. Maybe just my imagination.' I thought.

After the long silence, I couldn't stand it and broke it. "Did you... save me from those Mightyena?" I thought more silence would add on, but she answered cheerfully. "Yup! 'Cause nobody hurts my friends!" Eifie said, looking proud and mighty. "In the future... I'm definitely protecting you. I will not let you get hurt, okay Eifie?" No answer. "U-uh o-okay..." she answered quietly. "I wonder when that future will come. Right Blacky?" When? That was what I was thinking about for a while until someone surprised us.

"That future isn't far, you know." said a mysterious pokemon from behind us. We turned, widening our eyes as we realize who it is. That small green body, large eyes, and two small wings in the back that were like a bee's belonged to only one pokemon; Celebi.

I was going to ask why Celebi was here, but Eifie did that for me. "Wh-what are you doing here? A-Aren't you supposed to-"

"Be protecting the world from the dangers of time? Yeah yeah. I heard that way too many times today." the small pokemon said. We sweatdropped, watching what we say next time.

"To answer your question, I'm here for something very important. Have you guys noticed that today is a bit strange? Perhaps this day was longer than you thought?" Eifie looked at the little legendary with a confused look, but I nodded to agree with Celebi. Eifie then looked back at me with a "What the heck are you guys talking about" face.

"It's because of time. I came here to warn you that an Eclipse is coming next month at the first day of Spring. Psychic types will have no power, however dark types will have their power boosted by 200%." I could hear Eifie gasp in horror as Celebi told her this. I will protect her. "And at this time... Dark pokemon will not be able to control themselves. It will be like another spirit taking their body." Now I bit my lower lip.

'Don't get worried, Blacky. We will get through this.' I thought in my head. Hopefully...

"Please! Just be safe! Don't let her get hurt, Blacky." I frowned at this. "Of course! Why would I do that?" Celebi gently smiled at me and started fading away.

"One last thing before I go..." Eifie and I both look up to see the fading Celebi. What could it be? "This lunar eclipse will last 7 days and I heard that if a pokemon gets born or evolves on an eclipse, something miraculous will happen. That is all. Good luck and be prepared." The figure faded away and is gone.

Eifie stared at me with a worried look, but I hugged her gently.

"30 days, huh? I will be prepared." I look up at the moon. "Hopefully."

* * *

**Oh. That was longer that I thought! ^-^' *EPIC SWEATDROP* Hopefully everyone reads this and reviews! I need the motivation! D: Reviews are my energy boost! Please! Review! T^T This isn't a cliffy, right? Oh well. :D I think I have the rest of the story planned out but I haven't typed it yet. Urrrgghhh! This is going to be a longggg story. (I hope) R&R MINNA! I think I'll update every two weeks... =.= Or three... AH! Bais everyone... Ima tired and school is tomorrow... *YAWN!* **

**~AnimeAndMangaLover16~ **


	4. Preparing

**Hello minna-san! (everyone) Thank you for the help and reviews! Everyone, I am suffering from a horrible disease called writer's block. It's very common, eh? I am trying my best to upload this on time, but school is school. My internet is being slow too, so it's bugging me... Well anyway, on with the show! **

**Eifie & Blacky: AnimeandMangalover16 does not own Pokemon! **

**Me: Hey... Where did you two come from? *tilts head to side* Oh well! LET'S GOOO!**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse  
Chapter 4  
Preparing  
**

* * *

** Eifie's POV**

"I know this Eclipse thing is a big deal, but why do we have to train so much?" I whined. My legs were getting weak and I could barely get up. "It's almost the end of winter, but I'm sweating, Blacky!** Sweating!**"

"Well that's your problem, not mine." He tackled down a tree and managed to make a pretty large dent in the trunk. "You just aren't used to it." I started to pout.

"Blacky!" I whined. "Just one break?" At the end of that sentence I gave him the puppy-dog look. He always falls for it and he did. I heard him mumble an OK, which turned my cute look into a grin. "Thank you!" I merrily jumped into the snow and looked up at the sky. This preparing doesn't really help at all. Why is Blacky doing this for me? I should be strong enough to protect myself. Well, with my physical powers, anyway.

"You know, it's for your own good." I looked up to see the frowning Eevee as he walked towards me. My own good? What was he talking about? He's probably just worried. _Too _worried.

"You're just worrying too much, Blacky!" I smiled at him. I looked around to find something to cheer him up. It wasn't that good at cheering up, but it will do. I slowly walk over to a pecha bush and hand one to him. "Eat this. They're really good!" I wasn't kidding. The sweet juice in it warmed me up and it wasn't too cold either. "Okay! That was a good snack!" Before I could say anything else, my stomach grumbled loudly and Blacky sweatdropped.

"I think you need more to eat, Eifie." He laughed nervously.

"Of course I don't! My stomach is begging for food and I only had 1 small pecha berry to eat today!" I joked with my sarcasm. However, the last part was true. I didn't get breakfast thanks to Blacky!

"Well sorry! Geez..." He looked into the forest and spotted something. With his fast speed, I couldn't make out what he was trying to kill. "Here." He dropped a plump rattata in front of me and he lied on the ground. I looked at him and sighed. "What? Don't just stand there or else I'll eat it, idiot!" A vein popped out of my head and I started to eat slowly.

When I finished, I pouted. "You didn't need to yell at me!"

"Well sorry! If you were hungry, you should have woken up earlier to get breakfast, you lazy bum!" That. Was when I got really mad.

I moved closer to him. "Well sorry for not keeping track of time! You woke me up at Six A.M, so how can I get my breakfast _earlier _than that?"

"I do that all the time!" He came closer. Then we realized that our faces were nearly an inch apart, so we turned our faces away from each other quickly. I was probably as red as a tamato berry right now due to the warmth of my cheeks. I glanced over at him and saw that he was the same. I smiled.

"Well... Thanks for the food, Blacky. I was starving!" I sweatdropped. He nodded and stared at the sky. I looked at him in curiosity, knowing he would say something.

"Let's just be prepared, alright?" He looked at me and I turned away. Yes...

"Let's hope we will be." I winked at him and closed my eyes. 'Blacky, don't worry.'

* * *

**Me: Well that was short, wasn't it? **

**Blacky & Eifie: Yeah!**

**Me: So did you readers enjoy that cute scene?**

**Blacky & Eifie: NO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you. And that was for overall cuteness. **

**Blacky & Eifie: Grrr...**

**Me: Review for more BlackyXEifie cuteness! ^_^**

**Blacky & Eifie: NO! DON'T- *gets mouths taped up* **

**Me: They want another scene, so please please PLEASE review! ^_^ Just press the pretty green button below and type up what ya think! ;) Oh yeah, t****his was updated early, so YAY! *happy dances* Oh and reviewers get virtual cookies! *holds out basket* Pwease? For the cute pokemon? :D Bai bais and until next time!**


	5. The Encounter

**OMG! I'm SOOO sorry minna! . I was busy because I started track and field and since I also have band and orchestra, I am pooped out. =.= I tried making this story long, since you guys deserve a long one like chappie 2 but I failed =.=. Please enjoy my story!**

**Pokemon- Eclipse  
****Chapter 5  
The Encounter**

* * *

** Blacky's POV**

**~3 Days until the Eclipse~**

I woke up to the sound of chirping bird pokemon and scurrying rattata in the grass. Sleeping in a cave was definitely **not **comfortable. I wonder what Eifie felt when she was sleeping on the ground. Oh wait, she was sleeping on _me_. I don't know why such a big pokemon like her would sleep on me. I sighed, walking out of the cave and blocking the sunlight for Eifie. I guess I should get breakfast for her or else she'll get mad at me again.

I looked around for something good to eat. I spotted some berries and thought that would be good. I came back with a bunch of oran berries to eat and started munching on the breakfast. I heard a yawn from the cave and assumed it was Eifie, so I just continued eating.

"Good morning Blacky..." she yawned out loud and drowsily walked over to where I was eating. She took a berry and bit into it.

"Have a nice sleep, sleepyhead?" I grinned. It was basically my job to annoy her first thing in the morning and it was so much fun. I saw a vein pop out from her head and I chuckled quietly.

"Did you enjoy sleeping on the hard rock?" she smirked evilly. Dang, she got me at that. I frowned at the happy espeon in front of me and went back to my food. "What? No reply? No "shut up" or "go train"? You're pretty quiet today, Blacky." A vein popped out of my head, but I calmed myself down to answer Eifie's question.

"I'm just tired... It actually hurts sleeping on the ground while at the same time, I have to be a _pillow _for you, Eifie." I mumbled. She nervously laughed and finished her breakfast quick.

"So you want me to be your pillow tonight?" she laughed. I turned a light shade of pink and furiously shook my head. I looked at the laughing espeon and sighed.

"Ya know... There's only 3 days left until the eclipse..." I paused, looking over at the quiet espeon. "I thought one short break could help. Well, back to training!" I heard a groan from Eifie and we walked over to the usual training area with very little snow left. I made sure Eifie didn't escape this training or else something bad will happen. I swear, if that girl-

"Well well. Look at who I found, Glacia." I turned around to find a grinning jolteon and a glaceon right next to him. That was probably "Glacia". Eifie turned around as well, eyes locking with the other two eeveelutions.

'Seriously, about **how **many eeveelutions are there! Am I the **only **one who hasn't evolved yet!' I sighed, getting the attention of the two pokemon.

"A pretty espeon and a baby eevee? Ha! That's funny. Not." the Jolteon said. "Look here, I'm Thunders!"

"I'm Glacia! So, tell us why a tiny eevee is protecting an espeon?" she said, pointing to me. I growled so loud, I startled Glacia and Eifie! Never call me tiny or small or you're done with.

"I just happened to evolve faster than my best friend, that's all. And by the way, he'll kill you for calling him tiny." she winked at me and my face was probably a faint red right now, because something tells me that Thunders is jealous. Ha, I could have fun with this. Let's hope Eifie is taking advantage of this right now. I grinned, looking at Eifie.

**Eifie's POV**

Alright. 2 strangers, both eeveelutions, surprise us! The perfect way to start off before the eclipse! Just **great**! Ugh! I just happened to read Blacky's mind and he tells me to take advantage of this stuff! What the heck! I frowned, frustrated with all of this coming to my mind so quickly, having Thunders notice. He gives me a grin that most female pokemon would fall for, but ha! Well guess what? I. Don't. Like it. I growled, making everyone jump and back away. "Tell us why you're here!" I shouted. Usually, I'm not like this, but these pokemon give off this feeling of separating me and Blacky. I don't know why I'm like this. I've lived without Blacky before, so why can't I now? Everything is just so frustrating!

"We're here because we found you. You're coming with me." Thunders replied, acting cool. Ha, like I would ever do that. I rolled my eyes, hoping that idiot would get the message, and everyone did.

"Like I would ever let you do that!" Blacky jumped in front of me, in battle stance. Oh great, he wants to fight.

"We will leave without shedding any blood, thank you. Eevee, you'll need to come with me!" Glacia smirked evilly. I walked up to the glaceon and glared at her.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, so can you leave? Like, **NOW**." It was my turn to smirk back at them, but man, were they stubborn! I frowned, sighing. "Fine, if that's what you want. My eyes started glowing a blood red color and Glacia instantly went up. Confusion. I heard a shriek from Glacia and I caught a glare from Thunders. _Too _easy.

"Stop! STOP! That hurts! Ice beam!" She shot a beam of ice from her mouth, but since she was confused, she shot Thunders in the leg. Perfect! I looked at Blacky and he nodded his head. We ran. Thunders could only do two things. Help Glacia or chase us.

**Thunders' POV**

Dang, that espeon is one smart pokemon! Well, for an espeon, of course. I had two choices, but I made a new choice. I smirked and shot a thunder at the eevee. He cried out in pain, probably paralyzed right now. I quickly ran up to the eevee, standing right in front of him. The espeon turned to see Blacky on the floor, paralyzed. While I stood there, watching her anger boiling. Ohh, this is gonna be fun.

**Eifie's POV**

Oh he did NOT just do that! 'He just did.' My inner self thought. I growled at the pokemon in front of me and looked carefully. I than grinned happily and laughed.

"What's so funny? The sight of your friend being so weak? Ha! I agree." The Jolteon began walking towards me, only a foot away.

I controlled myself from lunging him and began to say, "Of course! He's just a small little eevee who can't do a thing." I was faking what I just said, because I would kill myself before saying that in truth. He widened his eyes in happiness, thinking he tricked me into saying that. Yeah right.

He smiled at me and inched closer to my blank face, making sure no emotion was showing. I saw him hold down me, making sure I won't move and moved his lips towards mine. I opened my mouth, a little afraid, but I had to make sure he got the wrong message. Thunders leaned closer towards me and I cast a huge ball of light and shot it at him.

"Hyper beam!" I screamed, panting due to how strong the move was.

Thunders blacked out and Glacia got hit as well. She didn't black out yet, but was on the verge to.

"Eifie... We were sent here... To protect you... From the... Eclipse... If you... really don't... want to come... and you... end up hurt... I'll be in your head... Laughing... and saying... I told you so." After the end of the word, Glacia and Thunders disappeared.

* * *

**Oooohhh! Something is going to happen and only I know what it issss~! Wasn't that a cool encounter? You might see them again... or not.. XD **

**My motivation was dead until an idea came to me like lightning.. :D **

**And so I got only 3 reviews... Making it 9 reviews total... I know you'll all review if there are more chapters, but I need reviews to MAKE chappies! WAHH! **** You guys must not like my story... T^T *sigh* I'll just.. go.. sit in the.. corner...**

**Eifie: There there... *pats back gently***

**Blacky: PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE SHE GETS REALLY DEPRESSED!**

**Eifie: She doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Me: Hey... What the heck... Just review... *waves a flag saying 'PLEASE REVIEW!'***


	6. Eclipse Eve

**I'm backkk, minnaaa! :3 **

**Eifie: And shes pretty happy today.**

**Blacky: Nooo way! *sarcasm*  
**

**Me: Nice sarcasm, Blacky. **

**Eifie: Anyway, AnimeAndMangaLover16 is very happy because of you readers! You guys got the reviews to over 10! **

**Blacky: I don't see why thats to be happy about. **

**Me: *kicks Blacky* Go away! No one needs someone to ruin a happy mood!**

**Blacky: Oh yeah?  
**

**Me: YEAH! **

***Blacky and AnimeandMangaLover16 gets into a fight***

**Eifie: *Sweatdrops* Okay... Um. I'll calm them down later. AnimeAndMangaLover16 does not own me, Blacky, or any other pokemon. So, please review to get a happy author for more chappies! *paws up* (thumbs up XD)**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse  
****Chapter 6  
Eclipse Eve **

* * *

**Eifie's POV**

Blacky has been out since the encounter a couple days ago and It's worrying me. He's not dead since I checked his pulse, but he's... snoring. I haven't gotten a minute of sleep without worrying about Blacky! It's already Eclipse Eve or whatever everyone calls it and he's still not up.

"Eifie..." I shot up to see a half-awake Blacky. I smiled at the messy eevee and got up to get him some food to eat.

**Blacky's POV**

Ugh. I feel so tired. I woke to see a smiling Eifie and right away, I blushed. She got up to get something for me and I noticed it was some food. I just noticed how starved I was and immediately ate it all up. Eifie giggled on how I was acting differently compared to other days.

"You finally woke up, Sleepyhead! You worried me when you haven't been waking up!"

At that, I realized something. "Wait a minute, what day is it!" If I count correctly, I slept a couple of days and it should be...

"It's Eclipse Eve, Blacky." I noticed that her face was serious and had a hint of worry.

I smiled at her and pat her head. "Don't worry! I'll be with you during that time!" I winked at her and she looked away.

"I thought you had to leave me. Remember 29 days ago? You said you had to leave me."

I remembered that time and slapped my forehead for worrying her so much and making her cry. "That.. I have to tell you what happened that night."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Blacky... I will give you one more chance," the dark green figure said._

_"Really? Are you sure about this? Oh, Eifie will be so happy!"_

_"But only on one condition. I will give you 37 days and if you do not return to me evolved, you will be taken away from this "Eifie" girl."_

_'37 days? Why not a rounded number? Strange.' I thought. "Fine. I will do as you say, ?."_

_The figure smiled. "That is good, Blacky. Stay as an obedient pokemon. I will see you then." The figure disappeared, leaving no trace of pokemon._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"So... That's what happened?" Eifie did not like the strange pokemon I was talking to that night.

I nodded my head and asked her what happened after I got shocked.

"I kicked their butts!" I laughed at this and listened in to the rest of the story. "However, they got away and sorta.. almost.. got.. my.."

"Go on..." I said in curiosity.

"- first kiss stolen..." I sat there, wide-eyed at Eifie and thought about who would do that. Thunders. He is dead next time I see him.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Eifie was quite shocked at my language, but I wanted to know. She looked at the ground and just sat there. "Tell me!"

"It was part of my plan to get him close enough to knock him out for until the last day of the Eclipse. It was the only way." Now I was truly shocked. She could do that?

"How did you do that?"

"If I was a little stronger, it would probably be enough to kill him." I shivered, slowly backing away from Eifie. "Don't worry! All I did was a hyper beam at his face." My jaw dropped, actually feeling a little bad for Thunders.

"All you did? That's.. that's-"

"He deserved it! **No one **can do that! Except maybe.. Never mind," She interrupted. I sweatdropped, not taking note on who can steal her kiss. Not that it matters to me...

"You're kinda scaring me, Eifie... That's like murder... However, if it's Thunders, go ahead!" I laughed evilly at this and than grinned at a giggling Eifie.

Time went by quicker than we thought and we started seeing the sun setting. I panicked and tripped over a rock, sighing on where to go.

"Don't be so worried, Blacky. This area doesn't have many dark-type pokemon anyway. We can hide in a small tunnel I found while you were sleeping. It's quite comfy!" Eifie smiled and I frowned at this. She doesn't know that Espeons are targeted by Dark-type pokemon because of their beauty.

"I wouldn't blame them since Eifie is beautiful..." Wait, did I say that out loud? Eifie turned around, blushing as hard as a tamato berry and I looked away quickly. "Y-you d-didn't hear a-anything, Eifie!" I laughed nervously as Eifie nodded her head quickly and turned away. "Phew, that was a close one!" I said. Wait, WHAT! She turned around again, pouting and frowning at me. I really need to smash my head against a tree. Arceus curses me!

We found a small rock that covered the entrance to the tunnel and Eifie went in. I followed her. The tunnel was pretty comfy and hidden from the above-ground level pokemon, but I wasn't so sure about the underground ones.

The tunnel was big enough for a tyranitar to lie down, so it wasn't "small" as Eifie said, it was huge! The ground was soft dirt since it was underground, but there were two big patches of grass, which were probably beds for us. In between the beds, there was a stump with a flat surface. Probably a table. This wasn't much of a tunnel to me, so I'll just call it our underground home.

"Eifie... This place is huge.. Not small..." I sweatdropped, looking at the innocent espeon who jumped on one of the patches of grass. "And did you decorate this place?"

"Yup! This place needed some cleaning and decor, so I did just that! I got the stump from some bellosom and ripped the grass from the ground. It wasn't hard, but this place is now comfy for us to stay in during the eclipse!"

She was right. This place was nice and I want to stay in it forever! I'll have to ask Eifie if this can be my permanent home after the eclipse.

"So, what do ya think?"

"This place is great!" I jumped on the other patch of grass, finding the scent of it nice.

"That's good. Well, I'm going to sleep, Blacky. Nighty night and wake me up when the Eclipse begins!"

I chuckled. "Alright alright. Just get some sleep, Eifie. Taking care of me was probably a pain, so you deserve it. 'Night!"

Eifie quickly fell asleep and I smiled at the tired girl. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep and not keeping track of time.

* * *

**_11:00 PM_**

I woke up in the middle of the night, wide-awake and bored. Eifie was still sleeping, but I'll have to wake her up soon. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Eifie had a smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile.

I didn't know why, but I felt lured in to something. I cautiously walked to the exit and found a lake that Eifie and I haven't been to yet. Curiosity got me and I walked over.

The lake had the reflection of the moon, but I frowned, knowing that it will become pitch black soon. I went up to see my reflection. I gasped. My gentle, brown eyes had turned into blood red ones! Why is this happening to me? I tapped the lake, making the horrible sight go away, but it stayed in my mind and I couldn't get it out. I shook my head as I walked back to the entrance of the underground home and jumped back on the patch of grass.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep once again, but this time, it wasn't peaceful.

* * *

**Blacky: Red eyes? NOOOO!**

**Eifie: Shut up! Can't you keep your mouth shut for once and not have your thoughts being said!**

**Blacky: H-hey! That was NOT my fault!**

**Me: Yes it was. ANYWAY, how did the chappie go? Surprised that its early? Yea, probably. XD I decided to be nice for you guys, so review for more! And I think I'll go with the Sunday schedule and update every Sunday. :3 **

**Blacky: Lazy bum. **

**Me: Yeah I sure am! I can play 2 instruments, have band & orchestra, have track and field, AND I can update! That sure is being lazy! :D I just love the BLACKYxEIFIE pairing.**

**Blacky & Eifie: HEY!**

**Me: Hehehehhe!**

**Blacky: That's it, your dead!**

***Blacky and Animeandmangalover16 gets into a fight AGAIN***

**Eifie: Um. Okay... Please review for more EIFIExBLACKY moments! *cough* Animeandmangalover16 made me say that *cough***

**Me: You know you love it! :D**

**Eifie: Nonononono! **

**Me: Ya know what to do! Press the awesome button that says 'review'! **


	7. The Start of an Eclipse

**AN: :O Its already Day 1 of eclipse! This story flieeesss! Anyway, guess whatt? **

**Eifie: What?**

**Blacky: This story now has over 10,000 words, blah blah!**

**Me: HEY! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! Ahem, ignoring him...**

**Blacky: HEY!**

**Eifie: Just calm down!**

**Me: YEAH! LISTEN TO HER! :D Anyway (AGAIN), this story has over 10,000 words and I would like to thank iR4WR, PhanThomas, The Gamer Dude, Lucky6278, and all the help you guys gave meee! Oh by the way, if you guys had my story as updated and you guys were excited for that, sorry. I edited the first 2 or 3 chappies since it was bugging me. ;) If you guys were spazzing out because of that, then I'm glad to know that some readers love this! So, if you did have a spasm, I dedicate this chap to you and I hope you readers enjoy this chappie! ^^  
**

**Oh, and P.S.**

_Italics _**mean dreaming :3**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse**

**Chapter 7**

**The Start of An Eclipse  
**

* * *

**Eifie's POV**

_"Where am I?" I spoke. "Where is Blacky?" _

_Intense blood red eyes looked at me that pierced my heart. I couldn't move. _

_"Who are you?" I whispered, flinching. _

_The stranger didn't answer my question, but instead spoke these words, "Eifie... Change who you are on the inside."_

_Inside? Huh?_

_"What do you mean?"_

_The stranger sighed loudly and spoke for the last time, "Don't be a weak one. Don't let others stand for you. Fight your future."_

_I was going to say more, but the stranger disappeared and voices were heard._

_"Wake up. Wake up! EIFIE!"_

_I closed my eyes to get out of this unusual dream that I never want to remember ever again._

* * *

**Blacky's POV**

_**11:55 PM**_

"Wake up. Wake up! EIFIE!" I shook Eifie around and even sat on her, but she wouldn't wake up! She's still breathing, so maybe a weird dream or nightmare happened?

The espeon woke up, still feeling drowsy, but that's just who she was. I smiled at her and told her it's almost time. She immediately got out of the patch of grass and started panicking.

I sweatdropped. "No worries! We're in here, right? A little while ago, I collected all of the berries I sighted and I also hunted some rattata... That okay?" I said, rubbing my head with my paw. She slowly nodded her head and walked over to what seemed like shelves.

I haven't noticed them at all, yet the shelves were just... there. For the shelves, there was just 2 gaps on top of each other, with a divider in between. On the top shelf, Eifie placed some baskets that she filled with the berries I collected. On the bottom shelf, there was some rattata meat placed on a large leaf, a flint, and some big pieces of firewood.

Eifie took one of the pieces carefully and placed on the ground. She grabbed the flint, but I grabbed it to make a warm fire that could last a while.

I grinned. "There! Now there's some light, heat, and stove!" Eifie giggled and I stood there, proud of my work.

I jumped on my bed, as well as Eifie did, and we both just wanted to lay down and stay here forever, but we knew we had to get up sometime. I sat up, bored as ever and jumped on to Eifie's bed, making her flinch and blush a bright red. I chuckled and that just embarrassed her even more.

"Eifieeeee!" I said, purposely dragging the "e". "What are we going to dooooo?"

"I don't knowwww!" Eifie replied back, giggling softly.

Just then, a light earthquake shook the ground, making some crumbs of dirt fall on our faces. I shook it off and faced Eifie, who looked at me with a serious face. I nodded quickly and we carefully went to the entrance. We moved the rock slightly over so we were able to see what is happening now. We widen our eyes at the view and what was happening right now. We were watching the dark pokemon make their way towards a nearby lake that had the reflection of the moon.

Slowly, the dark-type pokemon start glowing a blood red and their furs grew tall, spiking up. Their eyes became a mix of red and black, making pokemon faint in just staring at them. Grins formed on their faces and almost every one of them started howling.

Eifie was scared stiff and I held her close to me, protecting her from those **demons**. The moon became less visible and after a few seconds, ethe shining moon we saw earlier turned everything pitch black. Except for this area, anyway. I quickly moved the stone back to it's place, as silent as I could and turned to see Eifie shaking in my arms. I pat her head softly with a small smile on my face and shelooked up at me, with teary eyes that I just had to look away from.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. She didn't reply and looked away, but I pulled her close to my face so she can clearly look in my eyes. She gasped. I tilted my head on why she gasped. Is she okay? Was she seeing things?

"B-Blacky! Y-your eyes! T-their j-just like the d-dark pokemon!" she screamed, but not too loud. I widened my eyes and I looked at Eifie again.

"I-I don't know how this happened, Eifie! Please believe me! I don't want to hurt you and you know that I never will!" I cried out loud, begging for Eifie to believe me.

"I know that..." she said. "But what if you evolve? You'll become just like one of them and hunt me down. That stranger said thirty-seven days... I think they meant after the Eclipse! It's fate, Blacky!"

I didn't want to believe that, but it was true! What if I do evolve? I will become one of those demons! And if I don't, I have to leave Eifie! I punched the dirt in anger and made a large hole in it. I then realized what I had to do.

"If it means staying with you, Eifie, then I _must _evolve," I said sternly, making Eifie freeze and back away slowly.

"N-no... No! Don't do it for me! I don't want to get hurt! Or you!" she said, tripping on a rock and falling backwards.

I quickly pounced on her before she could stand back up and darkly said, "Is that what you really want, Eifie?" Eifie gulped, probably scared to death right now, but I waited for her answer.

**Eifie's POV**

He pounced on me, trapping me from moving anywhere and he patiently waited for an answer. Was this what my dream was talking about? About me changing my ways? Was I being selfish? Should I answer? These questions were on my mind as Blacky's red eyes stared into my dark purple ones. I sighed and thought about it.

"I-I don't know anymore!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

Blacky got off of me and closed his eyes, probably thinking of what to do next. He opened his eyes and walked over to the entrance, making a small crack to see what was going on now. He widened his eyes at his sight and puffed out a large breath.

"Well, one thing for sure," he paused. "You have to make up your mind soon. And I mean _really _soon." He looked back at me for a little bit, but then jumped out.

* * *

**OH YEAH! GO CLIFFY! Bwahahahah! I'm so evil aren't I? I felt lazy this week and just gave ya readers the beginning of the first day... :D**

**Eifie: BLACKY! DON'T DITCH ME LIKE THAT! :'(**

**Blacky: HEY! IT WASN'T ME!**

**Me: Ehehehe... ANYWAY, don't you readers LOVE cliffies? Ha! :P What do ya think will happen next? Will Eifie change and follow Blacky or stay as she is and sit there? :3 Well, you'll just have to wait until next Sunday! See ya everyoneee and pleaseeee reviewwww! I need it! ;D  
**


	8. Kidnapped or Saved?

**Herrrrrooo minnaaa! I'm back once again! :D**

**Blacky: And weeee don't careee!**

**Eifie: Then why are there people reviewing?**

**Blacky: …...**

**Eifie: Thought so.**

**Me: Hahahah! Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers who gave me some advice and compliments. I always need that! ;) This chappie will be about... Ah what the heck, I'll be nice to you guys and shut up about summaries and let you read! ^_^**

**Blacky: Ugh, you always forget the disclaimer.**

**Eifie: She can be forgetful, so shut up!**

**Blacky: =.=**

**Eifie: So anyway, Animeandmangalover16 does not own pokemon and she hopes for more helpful/good reviews! **

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse**

**Chapter 8**

**Eclipse-Day 1-Kidnapped or Saved?**

* * *

**Blacky's POV**

I felt really stupid. I was a normal-type, small, easy-to-spot pokemon who had no clue about his surroundings. And worst of all, I left a powerless Eifie _alone_! Why did I leave Eifie? Was I being a selfish person? Ugh. I had no time to think at all!

"Don't... *pant* leave me... *pant* alone... Blacky..."

I turned to find the espeon tired as ever, almost passing out. I shook my head and walked over to the espeon. I pat her back gently and spoke up a little.

"I was just testing you!" I winked. She glared at me as if I was lying. "What? I wasn't kidding!"

"Didn't seem like that when you almost left me with the retarded entrance open!" she yelled. I winced at her loud voice and sighed out loud.

"You were being stubborn and I just wanted to make sure you would change your mind," I said, rolling my eyes. She pouted and I just smiled at her. We both stood there for a moment and then started to laugh. We laughed very quietly, though.

"Alright, then. Let's go back before something happens!" Eifie whispered. I nodded my head and we both walked back carefully. We spotted the rock and ran over to it, looking back and forth, making sure nobody was here. The coast was clear, so we pushed the rock aside and almost got in, before something stopped us.

From behind us, a pokemon we couldn't clearly see bit Eifie, making her shriek. It was clearly a quick pokemon's crunch attack. However, it was too quick.

"KYAHHHHHH!" she shrieked. Her eyes were wide and she was still. I took a step forward and saw that a red liquid came out from where she was bit. Blood. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EIFIE! CALM DOWN!" I definitely couldn't, though. She was now drenched in blood, as if she was a fountain of blood. Eifie wobbled a bit and fell to the ground. '_She fainted_,' I thought.

A dark figure approached us and I jumped in front of Eifie, snarling. She will not be hurt anymore! More figures appeared and I clenched my teeth, preparing for battle.

"Relax, kind pokemon," the first one spoke. "I will not hurt you or your friend anymore. I want you to come with me and bring the girl."

So he was the one who hurt her! "How can I trust you when you are a dark-type pokemon? DOES IT SEEM LIKE I WANT TO GET KILLED?"

"Just because it's the Eclipse, it doesn't mean you can't trust us. I will allow you to carry the girl, so follow me," the figure said turning away.

Was I this vulnerable? I need to be saved, right? And Eifie needs to be aided... "Fine," I replied. "But first, tell me who you are."

The figure sighed. He stepped closer to me and I realized who he was. The figure had 2 horns on his head, which had a terrifying face that had two blood red eyes. He walked on four legs and had a devil-like tail. I was one-hundred percent sure that it had to be a houndoom.

"Good enough?" he asked. I nodded by head and went up to pick up Eifie. "This way."

We went through a dark forest swarming with crobats and golbats. Sticks were in our path, but houndoom lit practically every obstacle on fire. I should watch out next time I get in his way.

"What?" he glared at me with his bloody eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No," I replied. _It's just that your ugly face is scaring me. _"It's just a different atmosphere without Eifie..." I wish I could've said what I thought because I was really mad at this guy. He turned away, going back to his own thoughts.

What the heck? First of all, he almost kills my best friend. Second of all, he tells me to carry her when she's literally a blood fountain. Thirdly, he tells me to follow him when I have no clue who he is! I mean, what kind of guy is he? He better make up for it because I can run whenever I can.

"We are here. Come inside instead of standing in the cold like a fool," the houndoom said, mocking me. He was in front of a ragged cliff with no entrance. "You enter like this, you fool!" He went right through the cliff with no difficulty and then came right out.

"Yes _sir_!" I replied, using sarcasm. I went into the cliff, copying what he did. I thought I would just bump into the cliff and then the houndoom would laugh at me, but he wasn't trying to pull a prank. I slipped in with ease and from behind, the houndoom jumped over me, being the front of the pack _again_. An idea popped from my mind and I grinned in delight. "Are we there yetttt?"

A vein popped out from his head and I managed to hold in my laughter. Right away, he found a comeback.

He stopped in his tracks, turned to me, and replied, "What do you think, sherlock? Do _you_ see a big, easy-to-see entrance?"

I looked ahead and saw a big, easy-to-see entrance. I started to laugh and houndoom was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes. I actually _do _see a big, easy-to-see entrance. Right there!" I pointed ahead and he turned to see what I was pointing to. Ah, you should have seen the look on his face! He was dead silent for the rest of the walk and all I did was walk behind him, proud of myself from earlier. A big smirk was on my face and it was annoying him like crazy!

The houndoom stopped in his tracks and I looked up to see what was wrong. He mumbled a chant and we were brought up from the ground. Whoa! T-this is p-pretty h-high...

"I thought we were going in the entrance! N-not flying!" I stuttered, looking away from the ground.

"Oh that!" he said. Those were his first words after what happened earlier. "That's just to mark where to go up." I glared at him and he glared back.

We had a very long glare tournament and than we both blinked at the same time. We would tie for a glaring competition. We stopped floating up and were moved to a wall. Was it like earlier or is everyone trying to hurt me? Only one way to find out. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for something to happen.

I opened my eyes to see a bunch of pokemon surrounding me. The houndoom next to me was telling them to back away. 

"Uh... Can someone tell me what's going on?" I said calmly. Everyone looked at me and I blinked.

"I'll be glad to," a dark figure said from behind me. I turned around to see the brightest blood red eyes I've seen so far and the widest grin that would make anyone shrink. I widened my eyes and stepped back a little.

"Shadow!"

* * *

**Oh mah gawsh! THAT WAS THE MOST EPIC CLIFFY I HAVE MADE YET. **

**Blacky: *jaw drops to the floor***

**Eifie: Blacky, I think flies are going to fly in if you don't close your mouth...**

**Blacky: *Shuts mouth***

**Me: That answers everyone's question on why I use the Japanese names. 'Cause I'm saving the epic names for these characters! So, looks like there's a new character named Shadow and it seems like Blacky knows him! Hmmm... Okay! That'll be all you get 'cause I'm a lazy bum! There will be one more chapter for day 1 and then... Eh. I dunno. ^-^ I'll see you readers/reviewers next Sundayyyy! :P  
**


	9. My Life Can't be Like This!

**WOOOT! CHAPPY 9! You people love me! :D**

**Blacky: Psh!**

**Eifie: Why do you always give her that attitude?**

**Blacky: Because she types this! **

**Me: Haha! Sucka... :P**

**Eifie: ...**

**Me: Oh and thanks for the reviews, minna! ^-^ Theres not much to talk about, so I'll just have you guys read. I don'ts own pokemon, so yea. **

**COUNTDOWNNN! 5... 4... 3... ****2.. 1. START READING! :D**

**P.S. Minor swearing from a certain pokemon! ;)**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse**

**Chapter 9**

**Day 1-My Life Can't Be Like This!  
**

* * *

**Blacky's POV **

_"Shadow!" _

The pokemon in front of me stood there with his bright red eyes cutting through my mind like a sword. He hasn't changed since last time and it wasn't a good thing. I frowned at him.

His looks were the same, but did his personality change? His snow white fur covered him completely and he had a razor-like blade on his head. _Same old, same old, _I thought.

"What's with the frown, Blacky? Aren't you happy to see the person who took care of you ever since you were _born_?" he said, tilting his head to the side. He was insane!

"Why are you here? I thought my father killed you!" I growled, not afraid at all.

"Aha! That old man! I took care of him once and for all right after you escaped!" I widened my eyes in shock! My dad... DEAD?

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! HE'S _UNDEFEATABLE_!" I screamed, slightly shaking.

"Let me tell you what happened, Blacky. You will _thank _me after this," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You see... you never knew your mother. In fact, you _killed _her." I shook my head, rejecting all this nonsense.

"Your mother and father were well-known pokemon and were the strongest in the region. Everyone wanted to be as strong as them, so everyone was jealous of you. You were the treasure to your family, the new hero of the world. Everyone hated that! And because of their hate for you, they decided to ambush your family and destroy your egg before you were hatched. When I heard of this, I immediately told your mother and father to run away, but they couldn't," he paused.

"And why is that?" I said, shaking.

"They knew you would hatch very soon. If your mother moved, you wouldn't survive. They decided to stay put and prepare for battle. When all the pokemon arrived, they attacked your family. Your father protected your mother until you were born, but some pokemon attacked from behind while you were hatching out! They aimed for you, but your mother went in to save you and..."

I widened my eyes. "S-she... S-she!"

"Yes, Blacky. She died. Your father went insane after your mother spoke these last words; _Protect Blacky, dear. I trust you with him_. He went insane. He killed all the pokemon who got in his way and nearly murdered you as well! I took you with me, leaving him to remember what he almost did. He had no right to do that! Aren't I right?" he stopped there, leaving me to think about what he just said.

"No... No... Pa would never do that... Y-your lying..." I cried.

"It's all true, Blacky. Now you found a good mate, too," he said, looking at Eifie with lust in his eyes.

"W-what? B-but! S-she's just a friend!" I blushed a deep red. Thank goodness she was sleeping!

"That's what everyone says. History will repeat itself all over again. That is why I brought you here."

"To make history repeat itself? Even when the world will end? Your insane!"

"No, stupid," he darkened as he said those words. "I brought you here so _I _could take Eifie."

What. The. _FUCK. _There is **NO **way that I'm letting him do that. I turned around to run, ending up being stopped by a group of dark-type pokemon. They grabbed hold of me and Eifie and they flung me at the cave wall. The houndoom from earlier was _helping _me? Well, either that or he enjoys lighting caves on fire because he's on the verge of exploding! I nodded at him and he he nodded back. Okay, so the plan is that he's distracting, I'm getting Eifie. Yup. Great plan! I looked back and forth to find Eifie and spotted her! That retarded absol has her!

His paw was rubbing her tail slowly and I grew furious at him.

"Don't. You. DARE. Touch. Her!" I used all my anger to create a huge hyper beam and shot it at the absol. He flung backwards and hit the cave wall. The wall began to crack and the cave started shaking! "Crap! Houndoom, come with me! I'll get Eifie!" I ran over to her and gently picked her up.

The houndoom and I ran as fast as we could, and believe me, we were _running _with a _bloody _pokemon with us.

The rocks began to crumble and fall, so we dashed as fast as we could toward the exit. A rock above me was going to fall! I couldn't move and I was shaking. The rock slipped and started to fall. I shut my eyes tightly, only to find them open and outside of the cave!

"Geez... Were you frozen or somethin'? Ugh. Thank goodness you were light!"

I turned to see a panting houndoom laying on his back. He saved me!

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so sorry for being a nuisance!" I bowed my head down, my ears hitting the rough grass.

"Nuisance? Tch, yeah right! That hyper beam was _awesome_!" he said, smirking. I blushed at his compliment and nervously rubbed my head. "And just 'cause your a kid, doesn't mean you don't know how to fight," he said, winking at me.

"That was nothing," I said. "All my anger against Shadow built up and I had to release it."

"Mmhm! All 'cause you were jealous," he said happily. My blushing face turned darker.

"NO! I WASN'T JEALOUS OF THAT-"

"Retard. Jerk. _Thing_. Of course you weren't jealous!" he interrupted. I nodded my head. "But since he was touching Eifie, you got so jealous! Bwahahahaha!" he said, laughing.

"Who's side are you on?" I snapped.

"Not yours," he said, still laughing. "My side!"

"Ugh. Thank goodness it's the good side," I sighed.

"And how do you know that?" he said, staring at me. His eyes were glistening red. I gulped. "Ahaha! You should see the look printed on your face!"

I sweatdropped. My curiosity got ahead of me and the questions that were waiting to be answered got what they wanted.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

My jaw dropped. He's so immature! Well, I'm the younger one, so I guess I shouldn't be talking. I moved on.

"How can you tell what I feel?"

"Psh, you're too predictable."

A vein popped out of my head. This guy can really make a pokemon mad.

"Are you a bad guy?"

"Hell no! I may be a dark-type, but not all dark-types are evil."

"Interesting..."

"What?"

"Oh I was just checking!" I smiled.

"I'll answer one more of your questions. Then we have to find shelter," he said.

"How... do you know me?" I said softly.

"..." No response. I poked him with my paw and saw that he was cold. "I... was a good friend of your mother." I widened my eyes at this. I nodded my head, signaling him to move on. "Well, actually... She took care of me before you were born. As well as your father." I thought about it.

"You would make a nice brother..." I mumbled quietly, making sure he wouldn't hear.

"And... I was one of the people who supported your family when you were an egg," he said, gently smiling. I've never seen him smile before! "But... when your mother was murdered... I saw you being taken away by that... excuse for an absol..." I looked at the ground, thinking of what Shadow told me. "I decided to follow you... and make sure you weren't hurt... You were like a little brother I never knew..." he said, patting my head. I pouted, which only made him laugh.

"Why didn't you save me instead of my pa being killed?" I frowned.

"Your father told me to always keep an eye on you. I kept that promise. I'm doing that now, right?" he said, scratching my ears. Ah... that feels nice.

"Mmmmmmm...!" I heard a groan from behind me and I quickly turned around. No one there!

"Mmmmph!" I looked around again, beginning to panic.

"Relax, Blacky! It's her," he said pointing to Eifie. I felt relieved.

"Well, we better hurry up. She's complaining!" I chuckled. Houndoom began to laugh.

"Alright, alright! Be patient princess!" We started to laugh and walk to the direction of our underground home.

* * *

"Uh... that's no home. That's just a rock," he said, blinking at the rock.

I sweatdropped and shook my head. He pointed to the ground and the houndoom understood.

"Let's move this," I said, pushing the rock.

"You're weak, Blacky," the houndoom said, pushing the rock off revealing a hole.

"And you're dumb," I replied, sticking his tongue out. "Just jump down and you'll get there."

He jumped in and I heard an okay from him and he held onto Eifie tightly. I shut my eyes tightly and jumped in.

I landed badly, but Eifie was okay. She started moving around drowsily and looked at her surroundings. She jumped back as she saw houndoom staring at me.

"W-who are you and w-where is Blacky?" she said.

"Down here..."

"AH! BLACKY, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"He's fine, no need to scream. We just got out of their hideout so shut up!" the houndoom snapped.

I sighed as Eifie got off of me and reached out her paw.

"He's right, Eifie," I said, brushing off the dirt from my fur. "The question is: Are _you _alright?"

She rubbed her wound gently and winced as she brushed her paw over the bite marks.

"Yeah, but did **he **bite me?" she said angrily, pointing to the bored houndoom.

"Of course not! I was the only one who had the longest teeth that can bite into your flesh!" he smirked.

"Don't use your sarcasm on me, idiot!" Eifie replied.

"I can use it whenever I want!"

"Not on me!"

"I just did..."

"..."

"Uh..." I mumbled. The two were bickering like crazy and I couldn't stand it! "You two..." The two didn't stop to talk. They argued. Again. "HELLO!"

"WHAT!" the two shouted out in unison. They turned away from their "conversation" to give me a death glare.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE!" I yelled, giving them a second to think.

"He started it!" Eifie said, but at the same time the houndoom said, "She started it!"

I slapped my forehead, giving it a small red mark, but it didn't hurt.

"Both of you..." I had a great idea. I went back to finish what I was saying. "Shut up before I push houndoom onto Eifie..."

Eifie froze and the houndoom glared at me with his what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

I snickered and jumped on my soft bed. It felt relaxing after what I've just been through.

Eifie poked me and I asked her what she wanted.

"What do you want Eifie?..." I yawned.

"Where is the idiot supposed to sleep?" she said, pointing towards houndoom.

"For your information, my name is-"

"He can sleep with you..." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"WHAT? HELL NO!" they both shouted. I chuckled.

"I was just kidding you two. Unless you _want_ that to happen..." Houndoom blushed a dark crimson while Eifie just jumped on her bed. "Hm... Aha!"

I leaped off the bed and scavenged for some materials. I found some rocks lying around that would be useful. I looked for something else. All I found was a few sticks and some moss. Eifie came up to me and moved around some of the things.

She somehow dug up a patch of dirt with the stick and put the moss over it. A small curved rock was placed near the patch as a pillow. The houndoom jumped on the moss and walked on it for a bit. He finally settled down and smiled.

"Ahh this is comfy! I haven't slept in a good place for a while! Thanks!" he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Eifie yawned and slowly walked over to her bed. As soon as she got on it, she closed her eyes.

"Good night Blacky!" she said.

I decided it was time for me to sleep too, so I jumped back onto my bed.

"'Night Eifie."

I quickly drifted to sleep and I smiled as I did that.

* * *

**_Somewhere else..._**

"Ugh! Yes... I'm finally out..." said a badly wounded dark-type pokemon.

"Are you okay, master Shadow?" a glaceon called out from behind.

"Yes yes... I am fine Glacia. Just a puddle of blood," he rolled his eyes.

"When will Blacky finally realize his fate?" she said, changing the subject.

"Apparently you don't like my sarcasm, Glacia," Shadow said, smirking. "Anyway, he's just stubborn. He'll come to realize his future. It might take some time."

Glacia frowned. She didn't like how long it was taking.

"Be patient, _dear_," he paused. "Blacky, if you won't come to us, we'll just have to come to you." Shadow began to laugh evilly and the two walked forward.

* * *

**Eifie, Blacky: O.e Didn't a reviewer tell you not to make cliffhangers? **

**Me: Oh. Haha! Sorry 'bout that! I just had to! I promise that next chappy won't have a cliffy. PROMISE. If there is, I'ma gonna update two chappies in a row!**

**Blacky: *cough* If you can. **

**Me, Eifie: ...**

**Me: Anyway! **

**Blacky: WTF! **

**Me: There is a slight chance of no chapter next week. **

**Eifie: WHAT! Why not? **

**Me: Umm... Because I have a track meet tomorrow and Friday, a memorial day marching band parade on Saturday... And the celebration of my family's Chinese restaurant on Sunday... =.=**

**Blacky: Damnnnn...**

**Me: Yeah. AHA! I GOT AN IDEA!**

**Blacky, Eifie: Oh gawd...**

**Me: If I get 3 reviews on this chappie, I'll try to upload a chappieee! :D 'Kay? OKAY! I'LL SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE! .**

**Eifie, Blacky: Review if you want to know what happens next... =.= **


	10. Anger, Depression, And Love?

**Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hahhaha hi, minna, ITS JUNE! XD**

**Blacky: You don't deserve to say that.**

**Me: Huh? Why is that?**

**Eifie: Ahem. According to the review list, 3 people reviewed, and as you said, you would upload on SUNDAY, right? (May 29)**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Um.. uh.. **

**Blacky: You're a horrible author... **

**Me: HEY! I TRY! It's tough because I had to go to a friend's birthday on Sunday! Not only that, today I had a school-wide field trip (Swimming! :D) and a field day is coming up on Friday! AND we have two final projects to do! =.=**

**Eifie: Well, when it gets to summer vacation, you'll update, right? Which is in practically 2 weeks. **

**Me: Um... ... =.=**

**Blacky & Eifie: UGH! Animeandmangalover16 does not own pokemon!...**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse**

**Chapter 10 **

**Eclipse Day 2 - Anger, Depression, And Love?**

* * *

**Eifie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of snoring and talking, both coming from the two insane boys I'm with. I sighed and walked over to the cabinets where our food supply is still fresh. Since yesterday, we all haven't gotten any food to eat! I was starved and I bet the guys were too. I found three plump meats with huge berries that was a big enough meal to get us all stuffed!

The meats would be better if cooked, so I took a flint to make a fire. A spark appeared and then a small fire started. I took some sticks to make the fire a blazing red. I happily cooked the meat until it smelled great. Walking over to the shelf, I found a big bowl so I could mash up the berries. Gently, I placed the berries with the meat and resisted not to get drool on it.

I heard a yawn from behind me and turned around to see the houndoom and Blacky, both of them having their fur messed up. I giggled at the sight and turned back to get the food. I put the juicy meats in front of them, both smacking their lips in delight.

"Eifie, did ya make this?" Blacky asked. "'Cause ya do know you're the best cook ever!"

"Looks... okay," the houndoom lied. Blacky looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT? YOU ARE CRAZY!" Blacky shouted. "Her food is awesome! Just have a bite!"

"It's alright," I smiled. "Just eat! I'm starved!" The houndoom chuckled.

"Alright, alright! Let's eat!"

We dug into our food and grinned as houndoom's eyes went wide.

"See? I told you so!" Blacky teased.

The defeated houndoom sighed, "It's... delicious, okay?"

I sweatdropped and went back to eating my yummy food.

"So... anyway, what are you doing here still, houndoom?" Blacky said with his mouth full. "You're so dead once that thing-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Blacky! You're getting your spit all over the place!" I whined.

Blacky sighed and chewed his food up. He swallowed and spoke again, "As I was saying, you're dead once Shadow finds you."

We all stopped for a moment and thought about what we should do. Blacky frowned, I was speechless, and the houndoom sighed and spoke.

"I guess I'll be staying with you guys. Oh, I guess I should tell you his plan, too. Right?" We nodded as he went on. "Uh. Let's see..."

_**FLASHBACK (Houndoom's POV)**_

_"Alright, everyone! Gather around!" _

_I ran towards the voice who told us to gather around. Master Shadow. He was always the quiet leader with strategy and he seems to get whatever he wants. Spoiled much? The absol checked to see if everyone was there and started to speak. _

_"Okay everyone, you guys have a new mission from me," he spoke. "Since the eclipse is coming up and we, the dark pokemon, get the advantage, I think it's time to change the future." _

_Everyone started mumbling about this "changing the future" thing. Oh great, what_ _plan does he have this time? _

_"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped immediately and listened in on his conversation. "Does everyone remember lady Kokoro and sir Sora?" _

_Everyone gasped. Even I widened my eyes at the sound of the two famous pokemon. They took care of me as a child and then they had an egg... _

_"Well, their child Blacky, an eevee, will start to repeat that history all over again. He found a lady he will probably mate with. A beautiful eevee who is now an espeon. Now doesn't that sound familiar?" _

_I hated this talk. I **hated **it. Why couldn't they just understand the fact that it was their jealousy that caused this damn thing to happen! _

_"We - no, I will change this fate," I heard many pokemon asking "how?" and some "no way!" around me. "It's simple! Separate the two and history will change!" _

_Ha! Like that'll be easy! _

_"We must use this eclipse to our advantage! We'll capture the girl for me and Blacky will suffer!" For you? HA! That's funny. _

_"However, I'll need the help of some pokemon..." he said, looking around for somebody to help. _

_"Ah yes! Glacia, my dear! I'll need you! Oh and you and also you!" he smirked, pointing to scared pokemon. He turned once for more and stared at me. "And also **you**, Kuro." _

_Slowly, I walked my way up to him and didn't even bother to look at him or anybody else. All that was on my mind was why he called me by my name and not "disrespectful pokemon" or "lazy bum". This must be really important. _

_"Find the eevee and espeon," he whispered. "And bite the neck of Eifie when you have the chance and bring her here."_

_He walked away from me, leaving me to think about what I'm doing. Why? Why me? I sighed and then ran out of the hideout looking for the eevee and espeon. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK (Blacky's POV)_**

_"And bite the neck of Eifie when you have the chance and bring her here."_

Those words repeated over and over again in my head as the houndoom ended his story.

"Someone's gonna be dead after I-"

"COOL! Your name is Kuro!" Eifie happily pointed out. I fell over at the the espeon's random comment.

"Ku-ro..." I mumbled, making sure I got it right. "Cool name."

Kuro looked away, embarrassed of having us saying his cool new name. He then turned back, smiled at us, and messed up my fur.

"H-hey! What was that for?" I frowned, trying to fix up my fur.

Eifie giggled and Kuro smirked. "You don't have the right to say my awesome name since you're just a kid!"

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT HER?" I shouted, pointing to Eifie. Eifie and Kuro both started laughing.

"I'm evolved; you're not," she said, pointing to herself then me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she began walking towards the exit.

"Eifie, what are you doing?" Kuro and I screamed together and ran up to the girl who just opened the exit. "NO, DON'T!"

Eifie spun around right after she opened the entrance and behind her, there were red eyes. She tilted her head sideways and asked what was going on.

"B-behind you!" I said. Eifie turned around and screamed. Really. _Really_. LOUD. Kuro and I plugged our ears and ran in front of Eifie to comfort her. She was shaking and cold.

I wrapped my paws around her carefully and hugged her so she could stop. And she did! I smiled and let go.

"Please don't let go, Blacky! You're so warm..." she said quietly. I stared at her and smiled. My paws went around Eifie once again. The thing that scared Eifie jumped in before we could push them out and slowly, the figure is shown.

"Kuro... There you are... Master is worried! You shouldn't be with these little kiddies," a houndour said, glaring at Eifie and I. Kuro looked at us and back at the houndour, laughing at him. "What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"If master is worried about _me _that I'm with them," he pointed to us. "He should have come here to teach me a lesson! Your definitely lying. He's probably looking for me to help him rebuild and recover, but I will _not _do that and I _will _stay with them!"

The houndour gave him a deathly glare before leaving. "If that is what you want, then you are no longer one of us. We'll just have to find you again and force you to come with us no matter what you choose. It's too late to go back now, Kuro."

The houndour took off right after he took a glance at us. I turned away, thinking about what we should do next now that Shadow is on our tail. _Smooth going, Kuro. You just got us a ticket to a cat and mouse chase. _The houndoom sighed and looked at me with a confused face.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

"How can you ask that when you changed our plan?" Eifie replied. "Why did you have to do that?"

I nodded in agreement. Kuro looked down at the ground, clenching his teeth, and kicked the dirt roughly.

"It was the only way," he muttered.

"Say that louder please!" Eifie frowned.

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY, GOD DAMN IT!" Kuro stomped on the ground.

"Do you know what we have to change now?" Eifie shouted. "Everything! They're going to chase us and we'll have to move quick! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?"

"Why couldn't you protect yourself?" Kuro hissed.

Eifie widened her eyes in realization and she looked down, her eyes tearing up. I glared at Kuro who only had a blank face. Then, Eifie spoke up.

"You're right," she paused. Kuro widened his eyes and I looked at her with a worried look. "I'm weak, huh? It's not that surprising. It is true. I always have Blacky to protect me and I can't do anything whenever he gets hurt in my place."

"You know that's not true, Eifie," I went to put my paw on her, but she only slapped it away. She looked at me with her teary face and shook her head.

"Blacky... You don't have to lie. I'll make this fight finally end and make everyone equal. I'll give in," she faked a smile.

"No."

I turned to a furious houndoom who suddenly barked at her.

"No. No! NO! DO YOU KNOW THAT SHADOW IS USING YOU!" Kuro let out. "THIS IS PART OF HIS PLAN AND YOU'RE FOLLOWING IT!"

There was a small silence until Eifie glared at him, this time with lifeless eyes.

"And _who _caused this? It wasn't me. Or Blacky," she shrugged. "Oh I wonder who it could be."

Kuro didn't reply to this. Instead, he dropped to the ground.

"Glad you know who did. While you think about what you've done, I'll think about leaving," Eifie walked away and I bit my lower lip.

"Why are you acting like this? We just saved you!" I blurted out. Eifie turned around to give me the deadliest look she ever gave me.

"Don't stop me, Blacky," she closed her eyes. "It'll only make things worse."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she jumped out before I could say anything. I chased after her, but I wasn't able to find anything that looked like Eifie or anything that belonged to her. She was gone.

I felt like screaming like crazy. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't because of the stupid eclipse.

This eclipse has caused too many painful times and now I'm separated from Eifie!

A warm liquid came down my face. Tears. Huh? Why am I crying? Eifie chose to leave, right? She chose to do this, so I shouldn't be the hurt one. _Why? _We're just friends, right? Okay, maybe best friends, but I shouldn't be doing this.

Kuro came up from the underground tunnel to comfort me and gently pat my back.

"Don't worry, Blacky. I'll get her back for you," Kuro said with a gentle voice.

"No," I paused, wiping my tears away and sniffling. "_We'll _get her back." Kuro grinned and I looked at him with a curious face.

"Actually," he closed one eye and smirked. "It'll be **you **who will be doing the saving. After all, you love her, right?"

My heart was beating so fast at the word "love" and he connected it to Eifie. My face turned a very dark scarlet red and I turned away. Kuro laughed as my face turned darker and darker the more he teased me by saying, "Blacky's in love! The kid's in love! Ohmahgosh!".

"S-shut up! I am not in love with her!" I lied. I finally realized it. I do love her, but I will never admit it or else Kuro will use it as blackmail for the rest of my life!

"Oh don't lie! I just know that you love her!" he said in a playful voice. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I was interrupted since I fell into the entrance. I started to scream and I landed in the worst way ever.

Kuro followed after me, except he didn't fall in, scream, nor did he land painfully. The houndoom turned to me and began to crack up.

"H-hey! Not funny!"

"Jeez, what is up with you today? You're hilarious!" he said. His face was red from all that laughing. He was right, I just suddenly tripped. What _is _up with me?

I sighed, giving up on why this is happening, and walked over to my comfy bed that I haven't been in for what felt like forever. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep.

"Blacky... It'll be alright. It's probably just a bad day for you," he yawned. "Hopefully some sleep will help, right?"

I nodded my head slowly, too tired to answer his question.

"Good night..."

"'Night, Blacky..."

* * *

**=w= Yesh... DONE! :D**

**Eifie & Blacky: Uh huh...**

**Me: ^-^ Oh and reviewers who don't know much anime/manga, t****here are some words that are in Japanese;**

**Kokoro - Heart**

**Sora - Sky**

**Kuro - Black**

**I had no other ideas for names and I'm the anime and manga lover, so yeah... **

**Blacky: How come Kuro gets the awesome name..?**

**Me: Dunno! :D **

**Blacky & Eifie: *Anime fall* **

**Me: Oh can you read this, ya guys? *passes paper* **

**Blacky: Um... **

**Eifie: *AHEM* **

_Reviews replies-_

**Me: Yeah about that, sorry for not replying to anyone's review :P Go on!**

**Eifie: Um.. So!**

**~.~.~.~**

**Triplets Against Quavers (iR4WR)-Chapter 7- Yeah.. About that.. I'm trying! **

**Lucky6278-Chapter 7- Haha nice to know and thanks for teh compliment. ;)**

**Triplets Against Quavers (iR4WR)-Chapter 8-Yeah I know, but I had no ideas. =.= Bad joke, btw. O.o Oh and in this story, that real life stuff doesn't matter. XD**

**Gamerdude6996-Chapter 9- Glad to know you want this story to go on quick. I'm trying to fit this into my bad and mixed up schedule as fast as I can. Well, heres a chappie! XD**

**Triplets Against Quavers (iR4WR)-Chapter 9-Taking the advice. :P**

**MegaTJ-Chapter 9- Yeah I've been hearing that a lot. =w= Well, I read many EifieXBlacky stories whenever I have writers block, so I read those to help inspire, not just yours. However, I LOVE your story and I'm glad you read mine too! ^^ Oh and psh! Don't be so rough on a beginner writer XP**

**~.~.~.~**

**Me: I hate having to type up iR4WR's new name =.= (I like iR4WR a LOT better :P Oh well...) **

**Blacky: Lazy -.-**

**Eifie: Well, at least they review a lot! :D**

**Me: Yup! Thank you reviewers and if I didn't reply to a review, please inform me! I'll get to it right away! . **

**Blacky: Announcement? **

**Me: Oh.. Yeah. EVERYONE! *uses megaphone* There is a big chance of me updating late, so watch out for that! D: **

**Eifie: Luckily, she's a fast typer! **

**Me: Yeah. :3 So, minna, review so I could make this story better? :P**

**(P.S. This chapter is second longest chappie thanks to the chat above^ XD)**


	11. Finding You

**Hi minna! ^w^**

**See... I told ya guys it was going to be late...**

**Kuro: Yeah...**

**Blacky: Hey, where's Eifie?**

**Me: You'll see... :D**

**Blacky: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**

**Me: Read to find out! :D**

**Kuro: R & R... =.=**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse**

**Chapter 11**

**Day 3 - Finding You**

* * *

**Kuro's POV  
**

Ugh. I couldn't sleep at all. I opened my tired eyes and didn't find the espeon making food. _Oh right_, I thought. I remembered what happened yesterday and carefully looked at Blacky, who was still sleeping on his bed. _He must be depressed. I guess I should make him food. _

I looked in the shelving and found some rattata meat that looked juicy, so I chose that to cook. I cooked it good, but for some reason, it wasn't as delicious as Eifie's. I sighed, bringing over the food to Blacky.

He woke up, still depressed and slowly ate. I noticed he didn't react to my cooking.

"Good?" I asked.

"Not as good as-" he paused. "_her_ cooking."

I frowned at his opinion. "Hey, it may not be delicious, but it's _decent_!"

"DECENT!" I repeated.

Blacky smiled a little before turning back to his sad face. Does he miss her that much?

I sighed, giving him a gentle pat on the back.

"So, when are we looking for Eif?" I asked. I gave Eifie a little nickname since "Eifie" is too repetitively used.

Blacky looked at me with a confused face. "Who's Eif?"

"Oh you know, the cute, purple, kind, pokemon?" I made it so obvious to him that if he gets this wrong, I'll strangle him.

"Oh! Yeah..." Blacky mumbled.

"So. When. Are. We. Going?" I said, annoyed.

"I-I don't think-"

"Oh HELL no! We are NOT going to stay while she's with that... AH! Come with me, god damn it!" I grabbed his ear and dragged him to the entrance.

"O-ow! HEY! That hurts..."

I ignored him and threw him out. I smiled when he cursed at me. My turn!

**Blacky's POV**

"Damn you, Kuro..."

He literally threw me out! And grabbed me by the ears! They're sensitive...

I looked at my new surroundings and see that everything has changed. Trees have been knocked down, dead grass surrounds everything, and all the pokemon left the area. _All except the dark pokemon. _

Kuro came up too and he frowned at the sight of our destroyed land. The houndoom dug the dirt up with his right paw, leaving a small pile of dirt.

"Stupid Shadow," he whispered. "Even the dirt is messed up." I looked over to where he dug. When I placed my paw over the dirt, trying to smash it, I discovered that the dirt was as hard as rock and very dry.

"You're right. This never happens."

"Well, we better hurry. See anything?" Kuro looked back and forth. I copied him and found some paw prints, but they were very hard to see.

I walked over to it, making sure I don't step on the marks. I pointed and Kuro ran over to me.

"Ah, good job!" he smiled. Kuro carefully scanned the prints and nodded slowly. "Hmm..."

"So? Is it hers?"

"Yeah. Definitely," Kuro sighed.

"THEN LETS GO!" I shouted in his ear. "Don't just stand there! We have an espeon to save!"

Kuro rubbed his ear and sighed. I smirked and he grinned back.

"Alright."

* * *

**With Eifie (Eifie's POV) **

"Uwaaahhh! I'm so hungry! Why couldn't I have gotten some food before I left!"

My stomach growled again and I fell on the ground. Can I go on anymore? Well, I can't go back.

I dragged myself to a large tree and found a few rattata scurrying away. Bingo. _Confusion_! I lifted them over to where I was and easily killed them.

Fortunately, I found two flints and some twigs. I hit the flints against each other and a small fire appeared. I added more twigs to make a bigger fire. Using confusion, I moved the rattata to the fire and cooked them while making the fire bigger and bigger.

I licked my lips and put the rattata meat away from the fire. "Time to eat!"

In an instant, the food was gone and I happily went to get some water for the fire.

The water put out the fire and I hid the burnt twigs behind an oran berry bush so nobody can find me. Carefully, I spread some dirt onto the paw prints I left and l went on to continue my search, but this time, I'm full.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later... **

**Blacky's POV**

_Damn it, where'd that girl go?_

We sprinted and sprinted no matter what happened. I just wanted to find Eifie.

"Blacky, don't you think we should rest?" Kuro said, completely exhausted.

"Fine," I said. "Only for a little bit."

We stopped in front of a large, empty tree with oran berry bushes next to it. I collected a few and gave one to Kuro.

"Ah, thanks," Kuro took the oran berry and swallowed it whole. I sweatdropped and took a bite of my oran berry.

We both minded our own business and had our shares of the berries. By the end of our "snack", we ate 3 bushes of the berries!

"Hey look!" I turned to see what he was looking at. "Those look like... burnt twigs?"

I went to check out what he was referring to and see he was right!

"The twigs are still warm... Maybe someone had to make a fire," I wondered. I widened my eyes and at the same time, Kuro and I looked at each other and blurted out, "EIFIE!"

"S-she must've been here already!" I stuttered. "Let's hurry up!"

"Yeah - wait WHAT! We just had a break!" Kuro whined.

"Fine by me," I shrugged. "I'll just leave you!" I started jogging away.

"Hey wait! Don't ditch me! Wah. Blacky, come back here! Urghhh, I'm coming..."

I chuckled and then started to run. Eventually, we sprinted.

**Later that day...**

"I have never ran so much in my entire life," Kuro panted.

"Shut up," I sat down next to a tree, "I'm the younger one..."

"Exactly! You have a lot more energy and not only that, you have something to motivate you."

"And what is that?"

"Eifie."

We sat together in silence before I broke it.

"WHAT? NO. I'M JUST SAVING HER!" I screamed.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that too many times already," Kuro said standing up.

I tilted my head to the side. "Huh? Why are you standing up? I thought you were tired."

"Shh! I think we found her." Kuro whispered.

My ears shot up and I looked where Kuro was referring to. Deep purple eyes, light purple fur, and a split tail. Yep that's Eifie.

"Eif-" I called out, but my mouth was covered up before I could finish.

"Are you insane? She'll run again, so shut up!" Kuro scolded. I nodded my head and immediately did as he said. He then let go and I relaxed.

Ahead of us was Eifie with a group of pokemon that we couldn't see. They were covered in cloaks and Kuro and I barely heard their conversation.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" one of the shaded figures spoke. They had a high-pitched voice.

Eifie nodded her head slowly and turned in our direction. We quickly ducked behind a bush and peeked up again.

"What is wrong, princess?" another one asked. This pokemon had a mature voice.

"I just think... that someone is following me," Eifie looked around carefully. I held my breath in so she couldn't hear my breathing. Good. I let it out quietly and went back to the talk.

"I will stay here, my lady. You and the others shall move on," the biggest figure said in a very deep voice. _Damn it_! _There goes our chance_. I hit my head onto the ground, but suddenly, Kuro told me to listen in.

"I don't think you should. You are the strongest out of the five, so you should be the one protecting me," Eifie said in a very mature voice. Okay, so there are five of them.

"Alright, but who will stay?" He said again. Eifie pointed to the figure next to the big one.

"Oh thank you, lady Eifie! I will make sure no one will pass here," said a familiar voice. _Now where have I heard that voice before? _

"Ah, no need to thank me, Glacia." _Glacia! _"And I'm sorry for knocking out your partner earlier. He won't be able to fight with you."

"Oh. Right. So you best be on your way now," she said. Eifie and the other four bowed and then quickly ran off, leaving Glacia alone.

"Alright, ya little eavesdropper, come out!" Glacia called out. Was she talking about us?

I slowly stood up, only to be stopped by Kuro, who shook his head.

"I'll do it," he whispered. Kuro stood up and walked from behind her. "Looks like you caught me."

"You think you can get away with this, right? You won't! Just because you're a-" she turned around.

"I'm a what?"

"Houndoom... Kuro! You surprised me!" Glacia said, hugging him. I sweatdropped.

"Uh.. I did?"

"Yeah! I thought you were one of the bad guys! So, where are they?" Glacia asked, still hugging him.

"They?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah?... As in Blacky?" I bit my lower lip.

Kuro pushed her away and looked down. "I'm sorry Glacia. I did find him."

"Then why are you sorry! That's a great thing? Now tell me where he is," Glacia spoke. I swore that her eyes were literally sparkling!

"Just 'cause." Glacia frowned and asked him again. "Glacia, I'm not one of you."

Glacia widened her eyes and moved close to his face. "T-that's not true, right? Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying, Glacia!" he hissed at her. I shivered and accidentely shook the bush. Glacia looked in my direction and caught me.

"Y-you!" She opened her mouth and tears started to flow down her face. "I WILL KILL YOU! SHEER COLD!"

Mist appeared around the glaceon and huge icicles came towards me. I dodged the first and second wave of icicles, but I couldn't for the third. A long icicle cut my stomach, leaving a long cut with blood coming out. I winced as I touched it carefully and looked at her darkly.

"Don't you dare try to stop me," I stepped through the bush, ignoring the stream of blood I was creating. I walked faster and faster to the glaceon who wanted to run, but she was strongly held down by Kuro.

"Listen to the eevee, Glacia. You'll learn a thing or two," Kuro whispered in her ear.

"N-NO! Let me go now! I-I mean it!" Glacia tried to tug away from Kuro's hold, but she failed.

"Now... If you want to live... Tell me where Eifie is headed for and who she's with," I asked.

"J-just let me live!" I sighed and nodded my head.

"I will."

"O-okay! Lady Eifie is headed for l-luna peak," I stopped her.

"Where is luna peak?"

"L-luna peak is at the end of the n-nightmare f-forest. I-it has a shrine where you go to on the last day of an eclipse. Make a wish and it'll come true."

"So why is Eifie needed?" I frowned.

"Y-you need the blood of an espeon in order to make it come true. Pour the blood in the quarter moon-shaped hole on the shrine. D-Darkrai will come drink it and grant you one wish. In exchange for the blood, you get any wish."

Kuro and I gasped and I punched the ground. Glacia let out an "Eek!"

"Alright then... who's with her right now?"

"The one with the high-pitched voice is a lopunny. The one with the mature voice is a gardevoir. The strongest one is a serperior. You know me, obviously."

I nodded my head as I took in this information. Then there was one more question.

"Who's the fifth one?"

"Oh. The fifth one is Thunders."

"Alright. Thanks for the info, Glacia," Kuro let go of her and winked at me. That was the signal. I opened my mouth and formed a dark ball.

"Shadow ball!" I cried out. The glaceon turned around and got hit with the shadow ball. The shadow ball turned big and when it hit Glacia, she got in it.

"Hey! I thought I would live!" she whined.

"Yeah. You are living, right? Besides, you need to stay put," Kuro explained.

"So, thanks for the info, Glacia. See ya!" I waved.

"Wahhhh! Don't leave me!"

"Come on, Kuro. Time to find her again."

* * *

**That was long! ^-^**

**Blacky: Yeah! More than 2,000! **

**Kuro: That's surprising for a lazy bum. **

**Me: Heh. *Gives sheet of paper to Blacky***

**Blacky: Huh? *reads* Oh. Looks like I'm reading the reviews this time? **

**Kuro: *looks over* Theres only one review... **

**Me: ...**

**Blacky: *AHEM***

**TAQ(Yes, I took your suggestion XD)-Yeah I used TAQ... :3 Thanks for pointing out the errors. I haven't gotten a chance to edit it. I'll fix it someday! :D **

**Blacky: THE END! **

**Kuro: Hhahaha...**

**Me: I know there are readers that don't review! You don't have to review, but at least review once! Pleaseee! **

**Blacky, Kuro: SAVE THE DESPERATE GIRL! HAHAHAH! *high five***

**Me: O_o Okay...? Oh and huge note to everybody! There will be about 4 or 5 chappies left!**

**Blacky, Kuro: WHAT!**

**Me: YEAH I KNOW! TIME GOES BY SO FAST! :O **

**Blacky, Kuro: Will there be a sequel?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out! If there is one, I'll start it in the middle of summer, k minna? :D See ya!**

**Everyone: Don't forget to press review! **

**Me: Hehehehe! **


	12. Decisions

**OH MAH GAWSHHH! SCHOOLS OUT! **

**Kuro: She should be updating quicker! Because...**

**Blacky: There's only a few chapters left D: **

**Kuro: I'll miss you all! **

**Me: Of course you will.**

**Blacky: Eifie's not back...**

**Me: Ah, don't worry. **

**Kuro: Read on? **

**Me: Yup. **

**Blacky: AGH. R & R for the little eevee? :D**

* * *

**Pokemon Eclipse**

**Chapter 12**

**Day 4 - Part 1 - Decisions**

* * *

**Eifie's POV**

I yawned as I stretched my little paws on the soft ground. The three pokemon protecting me turned and they all smiled. Their cloaks were off and I clearly saw who they were.

"Good morning, my lady," the serperior said calmly. He was a little different than normal serperiors. The serperior had a dark blue-green coat and the markings were a light green. His horns were a golden yellow and his eyes dark brown.

"Good morning, uh..."

"Just call me Serperior or rook," he replied.

"Good morning rook! No, that doesn't sound right... Good morning Serperior!" I giggled and moved on to the next pokemon.

She giggled too and smiled when I came to her. "Good morning princess! Call me Lopunny or bishop!" The lopunny has different too. Her eyes were a dark blue and her body was a very light brown. The fluffy ears are as soft as cotton and were a snow white.

I tilted my head. "Bishop?... Nah! Good morning Lopunny!" I smiled. "Oh and can you not call me princess? You can call me lady Eifie, I guess..."

"Ah! Sorry about that. You're just so cute!" Lopunny jumped up and down like a fangirl would when they see an idol. She squeezed my cheeks and then let go. I sweatdropped. Moving on!

"Bishop... I'm sure princess doesn't like that..." someone said. I turned around.

"Ah! You're such a party pooper, Knight!" Lopunny giggled.

"Good morning, lady Eifie... I am Knight or you can call me Garchomp," he bowed.

"No need to be so formal, G-Garchomp," I giggled. Garchomp blushed lightly and immediately stepped behind Serperior, as well as Lopunny. "U-uh, what's going on?"

"We are almost there, my lady. But before we set off, can you tell me who you were with before?" Serperior said, slowly wrapping is tail around me.

I started to blush, but I still managed to answer. "U-um.. I-I was with Kuro the houndoom and B-Blacky..."

"Kuro! That betrayer!" Garchomp growled.

"Shut up, Knight! Honey, who's this 'Blacky'?" Lopunny asked sweetly.

I looked at the ground, remembering Blacky's sweet smile. "H-he's my best friend... Oh, and he's an eevee..."

The three turned to their left and frowned. In unison, they all asked, "Is that him over there?" I turned to see Blacky with his eyes wide open and clenching his teeth.

"Y-you... WILL PAY!" he ran at my group with a fierce shadow ball. I protected them by moving in front of them before he could hit. He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and used confusion on him. "What are you.. doing?"

"Blacky, I'm sorry," I let out a sigh. "But you just have to stop. It's for the best of it." I lifted him high into the sky and dropped him. Blacky screamed to his death and as soon as I was going to turn away, something, no some_one _stopped me.

"Listen to me, Eif! This isn't you! Would you hurt Blacky like this?" a houndoom whispered in my ear.

"K-Kuro! L-let go of lady Eifie now!" Serperior stuttered. Why was he scared? He was rook, right? Wasn't that third strongest?

"You can't tell me what to do now, rook. I am the same rank as you. Actually, _was. _Leave now and I won't hurt you," Kuro hissed. I widened my eyes and then looked at serperior. He was looking away, so it was true.

"I will not leave her. And shouldn't you get back to your new friend, Blacky?" he grinned evilly. He used a storm of vine whips on the falling eevee and gave him to Lopunny. "Or have you weakened?"

Kuro didn't reply. Instead, he bit me again. I yelped and held onto the ground as hard as I can. "No! I-it hurts!"

"KURO! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" Serperior grabbed Blacky again and before I blacked out, blood gushed everywhere.

**Kuro's POV**

I widened my eyes as Eifie passed out on my back. On my back, one of the only espeons in the whole entire pokemon world passed out and in front of me, my greatest friend in the world is being torn apart. _What should I do?_

I thought about it for a while and gulped. It's a huge risk, but it'll work.

I used overheat on everything, even myself. The flames lit everything on fire and the plants died. Serperior's frenzy plant burst in flames, causing him to burn as well and Blacky dropped from the air once again. I ran to catch Blacky and quickly grabbed some dead moss.

I went into a nearby forest with many trees and bushes to hide us. I hid behind a large tree surrounded by berry bushes and gently placed Eifie and Blacky on the ground.

Blacky had many deep cuts on his stomach, head, and back. He was drenched in blood and didn't look very healthy either. Eifie was different. She had two large streams of blood dripping down from her neck due to my stone hard teeth and harsh burns that burned to her skin. Both of them were hurt because of me.

The dead moss I grabbed earlier was used to clean up the blood. After I was finished with it, the moss was completely blood red. I found some leaves that were still green and used it to patch up their wounds. It was the best I could do.

I went around, looking for some large branches and logs for shelter. _Where? _Then, I found a wide log and a few broken branches and tried my best to move it. Fortunately, it was close, so I didn't have to do so much work moving the thing.

Easily, I set the log against the tree and used the branches as "walls" for the little home. I dragged Eifie and Blacky inside and carefully lit a fire so they could be warm.

Slowly, I felt my eyes droop and I used other branches as another wall. I looked at the two and smiled. Then, I drifted off to sleep next to the fire.

**Later That Day-Blacky's POV**

_Ughh!_ I opened my eyes to see a small fire crackling and sparkling. For some reason, my stomach, head, and back hurt really badly. I looked at the hurt areas. Deep cuts that were patched up showed up everywhere on my body.

I winced as I touched them and looked at my new surroundings. Kuro was sleeping soundly in front of me. I smiled and looked at my left. A tree. _So he made a shelter next to a tree. _I turned to my right and immediately, I widened my eyes.

A badly injured espeon slept right next to me. Eifie! She was snoring lightly and she had harsh burns all over her. _Oh right_. I remembered that before I blacked out, Kuro used overheat with Eifie on his back.

Speaking of burns, Kuro is a dark and fire type and he even burned himself a little bit! He really is rook rank or whatever Eifie called it. Either way, it's still cool.

I quickly went outside to catch a rattata as my "breakfast". I didn't really care about the time. I was just hungry and I just woke up after sleeping a long time, so yeah. Breakfast. I found some berry bushes and took some of those too. I put them all on a leaf I found and dragged it back to the "house". I cooked the meat and ate some of it and the berries. The meal was okay and it filled me up. I was satisfied.

Kuro woke up and blinked at me. He looked at the food and I offered some. He got to eating right away.

I smiled. "Looks like someone is hungry."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "How is she doing?"

I looked over at Eifie. "Not as bad as I am, hopefully." He agreed and went back to his food. There was a short silence.

"I'm surprised you woke up first, 'cause you had the worst wounds. I tried my best to clean it," Kuro said, breaking the silence.

"Well, you did a good job. I guess you cleaned her up too?" I pointed to Eifie. He nodded and I sighed. "I wonder when she'll wake up."

"Dunno. She's been through a lot. All these events are happening too fast," he replied. _Events?_

"What do you mean in events?"

"Well, Eifie had to go through with those guardians, us, and eventually Shadow. Don't you think that's a little harsh on one espeon? Only for her blood, I mean?"

I frowned. "Eifie has shed enough blood, why couldn't they use that?"

Kuro shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they need... All her blood." I widened my eyes.

"N-no! That couldn't be!"

"Darkrai hasn't drank an espeon's blood in a thousand years. If I were him, I would be very thirsty, so I guess they need most of her blood," Kuro said. He grabbed some herbs he collected earlier and used them on Eifie and I. The wounds felt better and better the more he put on.

"It's still stupid. Why an espeon? And only an espeon? Why not something else?"

"Well, eevees are special, ya know? Evolved eevees are even more special. And because of that, espeons are targeted the most because it's the psychic evoulution of eevee," he answered.

"But there's also.. also.. an.. umbreon."

Kuro looked at me like I was crazy. "Umbreons are extinct! It would be them if they weren't! Besides, they only..." He looked at me with a suspicious glare.

"They only what?" I questioned.

"Umbreons are eevees who evolve during an eclipse or full moon... No other eevees are allowed to evolve around those time periods."

I widened my eyes. "Are you saying that **I **will evolve into an umbreon?"

Kuro opened his mouth to deny it, but someone else spoke.

"If.. you want to stay with me, then... yes."

I turned. Eifie stared at me with her dark eyes. I didn't know what to say. She still remembers that I have to leave her if I don't evolve after the eclipse.. Kuro's info did not help me and suddenly, I dropped. **Celebi's words.**

_"...And at this time, Dark pokemon will not be able to control themselves. It will be like another spirit taking their body." _

I was shaking. I had two choices. Don't evolve and have Eifie separated from me or.. evolve and hurt everybody, saving Eifie in the process. I clenched my teeth and punched the ground. _Why? Why is this world doing this to me? _But then I realized my choice.

"I..."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAH! YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME RIGHT NOW! BWAHAHAHAHA! Especially since I put in this short chappie... =.=**

**Sorry, I have my reasons. Working at restaurant and Addictitiveness (not a word XD) to MapleStory. :P **

**And if you are wondering where everybody is, they are locked up so they cannot say a word! :D So, see ya next week!**

**P.S. HAPPY FATHERS DAY! HAVE A GREAT TIME WITH YOUR FATHER! ;D**


End file.
